New Struggles (Inuyasha Chronicles Book 2)
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been 12 years since the end of Playfull Times and for the most part everything has been going just fine but an old enemy will reappear throwing their quiet lives into turmoil once again. Rating subject to change as seen fit.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Note before the start of this story -chan at the end of their name signifies the individual being in their cursed form for the ones that the curse turns them female.

Since they where only seen briefly in the last book what follows is a description of Inuyasha and Kagome's children by birth to date. At this time they are 12 human years old.

Ayano: girl the oldest of the six. Silver hair dog ears to big for her head (meaning it looks like she needs to grow into them) and Ice blue eye's.

Yuuta: Boy the second child. Black and silver striped hair is full demon one gold eye one emerald green eye. His tail is the same color as his hair. Ages like a demon as well

Ryo: boy the third child. Born as dog. Silver hair black dog ears Emerald green eyes without pupils he also inherited his fathers Jusenkyo curse.

Shizuka: girl the fourth child. Black hair human ears golden eyes without pupils

Miu: girl the fifth child. Born as Dragon. Human ears silver hair with black tips about 4 in. from the end one Ice blue eye one gold eye. The ability to turn into a dragon and a full size dog demon, and the special abilities of either as she needs in her hanyou form. Though her dragon attributes are more helpful in her hanyou form.

Sakura: girl the sixth child. Red hair Steel gray eyes Her ears have silver tips her tail same coloration as her ears. Able to turn full dog demon but looks fox like.

All of the children have the sharpened senses of their demon blood whether they look human or not. And their preferred form is what they where born as

All hanyou age to age 6 by 3 years old. To age 12 by 7 years old. Afterwards they age till they appear 16 at 13 years old then aging drastically slows so that they only age a year every 200 or 300 years. Full demons age like humans till 15 or 16 years of age then slow in about a year so that they only age a year every 200 or 300 years.

New Struggles Ch 1

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

A frightened kitsune ran through the night jungle to escape her captors on a continent that she was a stranger too. The thing that set her off from other kitsune was her pink fur. Which made her highly prized as a slave in some far off land. She heard noise behind her looking back she saw that it was her pursuers she would have made it if not for the root her foot snagged on causing her to crash to the ground. Before she could rise again the haft of a spear hit her on the head knocking her out her last thought before blacking out was. '_Someone help me please.'_

"Help help help." Was the cry that rang out from one Shizuka Taisho to any who could hear.

"Come on Shizuka you know that you can't be heard." Taunted her older brother Yuuta.

A voice rang out through the night. "Yuuta stop messing with your sister."

"Yes Otousan." the young demon replied as he reluctantly released his captive.

When she was released she ran to her father to be comforted after her brother humiliated her.

"Yuuta you know that you need to practice some restraint during training." Inuyasha scolded. "Do I need to send you to your uncle Sesshomaru for a lesson when he returns?"

With a horrified look he barely stuttered out. "N-n-n-no Otousan." Not wishing endure one of his uncles training sessions.

"Don't be to hard on him Inuyasha. Besides Sakura needs to learn not to be so timid." This coming from Inuyasha's mate Kagome as she walked into the clearing.

**Splash**

Inuyasha didn't quite get out of the way fast enough for in the place of the silver haired inuhanyou was a red-headed six-tailed female kitsune hanyou.

"Sakura that was uncalled for." The now female Inuyasha said as a two-tailed inuhanyou jumped from a nearby tree.(AN: Even if Inuyasha's curse was sealed away when he and Kagome mated it was still in his DNA code so this daughter inherited the more Kitsune characteristics. Including growing multiple tails as they got stronger.)

"But Otousan you yourself said that during these training sessions anything goes." Then as an afterthought Sakura said. "That is as long we didn't injure ourselves or our siblings to badly."

"True. So even though I would rather not stay in this form I can say that you got me."

"I would say that she got you good." said Ayano the first born of the sextuplets as she drug her unconscious brother Ryo into the clearing.

"Ayano what did you this time?" Inuyasha-chan asked sighing.

"To which one?" She asked looking at her other siblings.

"Did you do anything to anyone else tonight?" Kagome asked a little to sweetly.

Shuddering at her mothers tone Ayano replied. "Not tonight that I'm aware of."

"Need I remind you two that there is no reason to pick on the ones that are basically blind?"

"Inuyasha I tell you time and again that they can't see in the normal sense and that it's dependent on the weather for how well they see." Kagome told her mate.(AN: Just for my readers. Because Inuyasha already knows this. But Ryo and Shizuka see thermal radiation. Basically they see your heat signature. PM me if you would like a more thorough explanation.)

"I'm aware of this but they need to learn to use their other senses as well. Because they're relying on vision to much. Their more balanced siblings are easily jumping them."

Walking over to Ryo with a bucket of cold water to wake him up looking at Ayano questioningly.

"What?"

"You didn't rig his clothes to fall off this time. Right?"

Rolling her eyes Ayano said. "Of course not."

"Just checking." Inuyasha-chan asked as she poured the water on Ryo's head.

The now female Ryo awoke holding his head and asked. "What happened?"

To this Inuyasha-chan replied. "I would say that your sister clocked you. AGAIN."

Groaning Ryo-chan reverted to her animal form to recuperate.

**Roar**(AN:the shrill roar you hear from dragons in movies take your pick which version)

"It sounds like your sister is back." Kagome said as light green dragon the size a bus (a greyhound by the way) glided into the clearing depositing her catch of deer before landing.

Shizuka latched onto Miu's snout as soon as it was in reach.

"Miu your back." She chanted as Miu changed to her hanyou form.

"Of course sister. Geez you would think that I was gone for a month rather than just two days."

"So what's the news Miu." Inuyasha-chan asked.

"Would you and Ryo like some hot water first?"

"Yes Please."'_Yes Please.'_ Both said at the same time.

Smiling Miu proceeded to heat the buckets of water her mother had brought with her. By means of her super hot breath.

"Now that feels good." Inuyasha said after he poured the water over himself.

'_You said it Otousan_.' Ryo rumbled out after Miu poured the bucket over him.

"So what's the news?" Kagome asked.

"According to Totosai if Uncle Sota keeps up like he is he'll be a full-fledged sword smith way ahead of schedule. Aunt Sango also said we need to come visit sometime."

"I'm assuming that she was at Totosai's for a weapon repair?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope she was there for a new weapon to be forged." came Miu's reply.

"I always thought that being from the demon slayer village she would make her own." Kagome said.

Ayano put in. "She only has one arm so that seriously decreases her ability to work the demon bones. Correct?"

"Anyways Sesshomaru still isn't back from his latest journey to the mainland so Rin is still staying at Totosai's."

"I hope those two are behaving." Kagome said.

"They appeared to have been. And some of the villages at the edges of the western lands are having issues with various rouge demons."

"Well we can't do to much about those demons except destroy them as we hear about them." Inuyasha stated.

"Is that all?" Miu's siblings asked.

"Ya pretty much."

"In other words not much is going on." Ayano said.

"Do you want me to singe your fur again?" a peeved Miu asked.

"No not really."

"Then quit stating the obvious."

"Okay you two I would say that it's about time to call it day." Kagome said as she started hustling her litter toward the castle.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Not much going on in this chapter just introducing the family.

It sounded more like you were introducing a mob.

Does it really matter to you. Besides it's just a normal day in the lives of the Taisho of family.

Whatever. Anyways forgive this dimwit and please review.

Do you mean that they have to push the little blue button down there Shane.

Yes Chris that button down there.

Okay (moves to push the review button)

You are aware that we can't review our own work right.

Oh Yes sorry old Chap.

And lay off the british movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by this author.

New Struggles Ch 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

The young pink haired kitsune awoke with a start remembering her predicament and attempted to get free. She soon found that she was bound with rope strong enough to prevent her escape yet soft enough to limit physical harm. Since the better health she was in the more the slave traders could get for her. She soon fell into a fitful sleep calling out for her mother and father not knowing they had ceased to exist in this plane of existence.

"I know you don't like it when I do this Shizuka but it's for your own good. Just think of this your siblings go through the same thing." Kagome assured her antsy pup as she blindfolded her with a heat absorbing fabric.

"Okay girls (AN: talking to everyone not just his female offspring) now when you throw the rocks this time aim to mildly hurt not injure. If you do intentionally injure I will tell them who did it and you'll get the same treatment." Inuyasha told his pups.

"Come on Otousan why do you call all of us girls when I'm a full time guy? Unlike you and Ryo." Asked a perturbed Yuuta.

"If your uncle ever stuck around long enough we would be able to get to Jusenkyo. When that day finally comes that problem of yours can be alleviated." Inuyasha said in a threatening tone.

"No thanks I'm fine." the youngest looking of the six said allowing the beginning of their morning training session.

(AN:What follows is a training method that works. I personally have used it. Though you start by using tennis balls. Disclaimer:Can not be held responsible for injuries suffered.)

Standing in a circle around their blindfolded sister they started chucking perfectly spherical balls of rock at her. After getting hit by most of them as usual Shizuka quickly got into the rhythm of sensing the projectiles using her other senses besides sight. Either dodging or breaking them the balls of rock by punching them but most of the time she caught them and threw them back. Sometimes making contact and so it went down the line till everyone had been equally tortured including Inuyasha and Kagome (though the rocks never touched anywhere but their hands).

Just when they finished the cook called for breakfast causing a stampede of all but Kagome, Ryo, and Shizuka into the dining room.

An unexpected but somewhat familiar person was awaiting them in the in the dining room.

"Hey old man who are you?" Inuyasha asked a somewhat shriveled old man.(AN: think Happosai from Ranma ½)

"Why Inuyasha don't you recognize your loyal retainer?" The old man asked.

"Myoga is that you?" Inuyasha asked finally taking a whiff of him.

"Why certainly. You know that all demons have the ability to take on a human form they just have to discover it." Myoga answered.

"Why then have you only been in your demon form up till now."

"I had no previous reason to show you my human like side."

"You have a reason for showing me your human likeness now?"

"Why Lord Inuyasha I'm glad you brought that up I do indeed have a good reason that's now fifteen years old." Myoga said beckoning to someone behind the next screen. A man that closely resembled Myoga stepped into the room.

"Lord Inuyasha I would like you to meet my son Myhagi."(AN: I just made that name up)

The occupants of the room gave Myhagi a once over he looked to be a younger version of his father if not better mannered.

"One question who is his mother?" Inuyasha asked.

Twiddling his thumbs Myoga hesitated in answering. "Well you see m'lord. She is no longer among the living, and hasn't been for a few years."

"Where was she from then?"

"She was a member of the Amazon tribe on the mainland.(AN:This is the same Amazon village in Ranma ½)

"He looks more human than any other hanyou I've seen." Kagome said.

The rest of the rooms occupants looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Kagome asked slightly miffed. "Please tell me y'all noticed Myhagi's underlying human scent."

After this declaration everybody's head swiveled as one in Myhagi's direction.

Myhagi spoke for the first time since he had entered the room. "You deduction is correct my mother was human but I'm not ashamed of that fact."

"As you shouldn't. My mate and myself are hanyou as well so it is nothing to be ashamed of.

Now it was Myhagi's turn to be surprised.

"Did you think that you where the only hanyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes actually I did since I was the only hanyou in the amazons village."

"I bet that being a shrimp didn't help anything." Inuyasha goaded.

If it wasn't for Myoga holding him back Myhagi would have tried taking on Inuyasha. (We all know how that would have turned out)

Inuyasha on the other hand was currently feeling his head bounce around like a bobblehead because Kagome had slapped him silly. (AN: In my story the beads of subjugation were removed during the 12 year time skip)

"Did you have to go and make fun of him because of his lack of height?" Kagome asked in a miffed tone. "I honestly thought that you had actually grownup some and weren't still acting like a ten year old."

"Whoever said I had?" Inuyasha asked receiving another smack to the back of the head.

"I can't believe you. But then without your personality you wouldn't be you, and I love you for it." Kagome said nuzzling Inuyasha's neck.

"As I love you temper and all." Inuyasha replied returning the gesture.

Rolling their eyes their pups all said as one. "Will you two get a room."

OOooOOooOOooOO

And I quote "Will you two get a room" why would you end a chapter like that.

I ended it like that because it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Well this chapter ended on a high note so please review I would love the input of my readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by this author.

New Struggles Ch 3

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru." The imp called

"What is it Jaken."

"Your sister m'lord. I have discovered her whereabouts. She is currently being held by some of the mainland demons as a slave. How should we proceed m'lord."

"This Sesshomaru will decide upon the best method in which to acquire her."

"Very good m'lord." looking around Jaken realized that Sesshomaru had left him. "Wait for me m'lord."

"Wait up Shippo." a rather well built demon called out to her mate

"Okay Soten." Shippo said slowing allowing the thunder demon to catch up.

"Sorry just a little excited about showing off my mate to my parents." He said burying his nose into his mates hair.

"Don't get too carried away. We want to get to the western lands before nightfall. Right?" Soten said regretfully pushing Shippo away.

With a crestfallen look on his face he answered. "Your right that was the plan."

Meanwhile Inuyasha was at this moment arguing with Ryo-chan over either going to see Koga's son Hyoga or inviting the family to the castle.

"Why pray tell would you want to see that wimpy wolf's pup? And the fact that he thinks your a girl doesn't help anything." An irritated Inuyasha asked.

"Give him some credit he left you and Okaasan alone after we were born. Correct?" Ryo-chan returned.

"He did and he didn't. He was about ready to tear me apart if your Okaasan and Ayame hadn't intervened. Besides he would think it the perfect revenge if his child mated with one of mine."

"And that would matter because?"

"Well it doesn't matter to much. But physically isn't he four years younger than you are?"

"He is but I can wait that long or longer since we age at the same rate as a full demon."

Kagome walked in at the tail end of the disagreement and told Inuyasha. "It seems that you've lost that argument with your son.. er.. daughter. Doesn't it?" After she said that Ryo-chan blushed at the implication and quickly left. "Don't worry to much he takes after you in more ways than one."

"That's what I'm worried about that takes after me to much. Partly because if he were to be mated there would be no second chance."

"Are you having second thoughts about us."

Looking at her with a surprised look on his face Inuyasha asked. "Should I be?"

Starting to walk away Kagome said "That's what I thought."

Before she got to far Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace kissing her. After releasing her he said. "I haven't regretted a single day that I've spent with you."

"Then because I love you as well I'm telling you that you need to let your children go. Let them live their own lives make their own mistakes. You'll feel better for it. Hmm?" She asked with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

Sighing Inuyasha answered. "Alright I'll trust you."

OOooOOooOO

At this moment the human looking Sesshomaru was interrogating a merchant at the marketplace.

"When is the next slave auction?"

The terrified man was having trouble answering because Bakusaiga was at his throat. Sesshomaru removed the sword just enough so that the poor man could answer without fear of his throat being severed.

"Th-th-thenextoneis-s-s-." came the answer before the poor man fainted.

Succeeding in get the information needed Sesshomaru proceeded to put a small bag of gold coins into the man's belt.(AN:Not sure what currency was used in India in the 1500's so I'm just going to say pounds of gold is a specific amount is required)

"This Sesshomaru never said he wouldn't pay for correct information."

"M'lord." a human appearing Jaken called when he spotted Sesshomaru.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Has your greatness decided how to retrieve your sister?"

"I will decide when the time comes."

Several hours later found Sesshomaru and Jaken standing in a crowd of people in the immediate vicinity of the auction block.

"M'lord are you certain that you want to retrieve her in this way?"

"It is the most politically reasonable option available at this time."

"I still think that this isn't the proper action m'lord."

"Jaken."

"Yes m'lord."

"Shut up."

"Mm-mph."

At that moment the auctioneer stepped up to the block to begin the auction with a fairly well built black man of great stature.

"First up this afternoon is this fine specimen of a man from foreign shores. Strong as an ox and able to work just as hard just look at his well formed muscles. Who wants to start the bidding. 40lbs. Of gold do I hear 40."

"40." said somebody in the crowd.

"40 Do I hear 50.

And so the bidding went until Sesshomaru called out. "400lbs."

"400lbs. Do I hear 420. Going once. Going twice. Sold to the Tall Gentleman in the back.

So the auction went with Sesshomaru making a few more purchases. Until the last slave left was the pink haired kitsune. She appeared forlorn and depressed.

"And finally we have this female kitsune recently captured and a very fine specimen indeed her pink hair being very rare indeed. I should think that it should be fair to start the bidding off at 200lbs. Do I hear 200lbs."

Before anybody could say anything Sesshomaru said. "2000lbs."

The auctioneer stood dumbstruck as the rest of the crowd started murmuring surprised that somebody would pay so much without any haggling. Breaking out of his trance the auctioneer called. "I have 2000lbs do I hear 2200lbs." Passing for a second then called. "Going once, Going twice." Another pause. "Sold to the tall stranger."

OOooOOooOOooOO

2000lbs You have got to be kidding.

There is no price to high for family.

Dude you are weird.

You know as well as I about the reasoning.

Very well it's your story. Now please readers tell this doofus how this part of the story needs some help by reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

By the way peoples When in his original form Inuyasha is 6ft tall in his cursed form he's 5ft. We just thought y'all needed to be reminded.

And sorry to some of my younger readers but because of this chapter the story gets an M rating.

Jut in I edited the terrible lemon out of this chapter so the rating goes back to a T.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by this author.

New Struggles Ch 4

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

"Come on people you can do better that." Inuyasha yelled over the early morning ruckus.

This mornings training included an extreme version of tag. One of the servants from the castle came out and told Inuyasha that his brother was their to see him.

"Kagome keep them working while I speak with Sesshomaru."

"Don't take to long."

"Don't worry."

Inuyasha walked into the meeting room.

"I see that you finally decided to return brother. And who is this?" Inuyasha asked indicating the Kitsune.

"This, brother, is your sister."

"What how is that possible?"

Sesshomaru splashed Inuyasha with cold water.

"You bear fathers curse and you ask how it's possible."

Grumbling Inuyasha-chan sputtered. "Well you didn't have to douse me to prove a point."

Looking toward the Kitsune he said. "Is this proof enough for you Sakura?"

The pink haired kitsune nodded her head.

With a surprised look Inuyasha-chan asked. "Sakura?"

With a chuckle Sesshomaru said. "Coincidence that you named your youngest daughter the same as your sister."

"Very funny."

"Don't be to down as a reward for ruling both halves of our lands. I decided to get you water from Nannechiwan to cancel out your curse."

"Will it really work?"

"As the old guide said. There is no guarantee that it works because the waters of the cursed springs have a habit of turning demons into another type of demon. For instance father was changed into a kitsune."

Unexpectedly a black blur whizzed by. "Shizuka get back here." Yuuta yelled blurring by knocking the barrel of water into the air and breaking it in the process.

"Children stop running in th-." Kagome said as she ran into the room getting dowsed by you guessed water from the spring of drowned man. Instead of Kagome standing in front of them there stood a tall regal six-tailed male silver kitsune hanyou.(Kagome will have -kun at the end of her name to signify her cursed form.)

For a second Kagome-kun stood there in shock then the mating mark on his and Inuyasha-chan's necks glowed as the tattoo like outlines changed shape. Signifying that Kagome-san at the moment was the dominant mate due to being male. After this occurred both looked hungrily at each other causing Sesshomaru to wisely clear everybody out of the room.

"Miu your Okaasan has taught you how to raise a barrier correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes she has."

"Then raise a barrier around that room you should know what type is needed."

"Consider it done."

Meanwhile in the room that was just sealed off Kagome-kun and Inuyasha-chan where having a tongue war each person fighting for dominance. Quickly it was decided to be a draw which brought them to pulling off the others clothing. (Thank goodness the clothing is demon fur or they would have ripped)

After a few hours of love making it was after dark and the two exhausted Kitsune hanyou fell asleep in the others arms. The next morning the two mates awoke much refreshed. Kagome-san called out through the barrier he sensed was there and asked Miu for some hot water.

When Miu finally let the barrier down Kagome-san asked the group sitting at the table. "Did y'all hear any of that."

Setting his tea cup down Sesshomaru didn't bother looking up from his scroll and answered. "Nope."(AN: I say cup but in my opinion it looks more like a bowl)

Knowingly Kagome-kun looked at his daughter and said. "Thank you."

Miu just shook her head and replied. "Don't worry about it." As she handed the two of them buckets of hot water. When Kagome-kun dumped the bucket over his head he became Kagome again. But when Inuyasha-chan dumped the bucket over her head she remained a she.

"Okay now that's weird another bucket please Miu."

Another bucket same result cursed form remained visible.

After sniffing the scents in the air Sakura spoke to her brother and sister-in-law for the first time.

"Inuyasha I do believe your pregnant."

Any ranting that Inuyasha-chan would have been doing was stopped by her jaw hitting the ground.

OOooOOooOOooOO

What Inuyasha is pregnant how is that possible?

Well the Jusenkyo curse changes the cursed person into a fully functional male or female in the case of these two curses.

Well the two of us would love to hear your comments on this new development so please review. Chou.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by this author.

New Struggles Ch 5

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

"What do you mean I'm pregnant that's not possible." Inuyasha-chan said still in denial. While sitting in the hot spring with Kagome their full time daughters and Aunt Sakura. (An:Aunt Sakura is to designate between Inuyasha's sister and his daughter and just so you know Inuyasha's sister was thought up first. And for the time being till he can change back to his old self Inuyasha is banned from the male end of the hotsprings)

"Get used to it you have at least four months that your not going to be able to change back." Kagome told her.

"Look at the bright side at least it was your mate and not some stranger." Sakura told her brother or at this moment sister.

"Not much better." Inuyasha-chan muttered to herself.

"Quit it Inuyasha I didn't hear you complaining in fact I heard you begging for more." Kagome said playfully to which Inuyasha-chan shot a disdained look.

"Ah Otousan doesn't want to admit that he liked it." Ayano prodded receiving a dunking from her father.

"Now this is what I call weird Okaasan is Otousan to our next siblings while Otousan is their Okaasan." Shizuka said.

"Say that three times fast and you'll get tongue tied." Sakura said

"Okaasan would you like me to keep Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango away for four months?" Miu asked.

"No." Kagome said smiling at what Miroku would say to Inuyasha. "I think it would do your Otousan good to see them."

"You have got to be kidding." the hanyou in question said.

"Sango has been wanting to visit. So I see no reason why not. This isn't as good a time as any." Kagome said with a mischievous look in her eye's.

"If your thinking what I think you're thinking all I have to say is don't do it." Inuyasha-chan told her mate.

"Oh come on it'll be fun. Besides they could use a little surprise." Kagome replied.

At the other end of the hot spring Yuuta and Ryo where soaking with their Uncle Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand why you would want to mate a male demon in your female form. Is there not any suitable females around that strike your interest. But I never understood my fathers strange methods and interests either."

"Well the shallow girls around here never much struck my fancy. And I never understood Otousan's obvious dislike of Koga."

"Well I wouldn't want to rile Otousan to much considering that he's fit to be tied at the moment." The normally daring Yuuta cautioned.

Unbeknown to them a dark figure stood at the edge of the forest plotting his revenge. "Inuyasha you humiliated me once but as soon as you return I will bet my revenge on you and that Miko companion of yours." The stranger said as he faded into the darkness.

"I never thought I would be saying this so soon. But Sota you have graduated from being an apprentice to being an accomplished swordsmith." Then Totosai added with a toothy grin. "Though you have a long way to go till your a master swordsmith."

"Come on Totosai-sensei did you have to say it that way." A somewhat downcast Sota said.

"I've said my piece now get out of here your mate to be is waiting." Totosai said indicating Rin.

Not having to be told twice Sota ran out of the cave since they wished to be mated before the night was out.

"Any ideas of location?" Sota asked not having gotten away from the cave much in the last 12 years.

"Their's a hotspring a few miles away that I like to visit?" Rin said

"Lets get moving then."

"Come on Soten lets get moving." Shippou told his mate.

"Hmm. I would assume that we got a little carried away right?" She replied.

"Well I can see the castle from here so let's go surprise them better late than never."

After they had left the hot springs Kagome splashed herself to change into her cursed form.

"I would have thought that you would want to stay away from your cursed form." Inuyasha-chan said.

"Well I figured that there was no need for me to worry about it since you are going to be stuck in that form for a while anyway." Kagome-kun said.

"Oh the devotion that these two show for each other taking on the others burden. The feelings that they share. The love is-."

"Sakura please stop with the dramatics." Inuyasha-chan and Kagome-kun said at the same time.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Sakura replied

Then everybody heard a screen opening and closing and a familiar voice calling out. "Okaasan Otousan I'm back."

"We're in here Shippo." Inuyasha-chan called back.

Coming into the room Shippo started "Okaasan Otousan I wou-. Where's Okaasan I see everybody else and two new faces."

Looking at the various occupants of the room he noticed that they all had a mischievous look on their faces.

"Okay what am I missing here?"

Turning to Kagome-kun Inuyasha-chan asked. "Are you going to tell him or should I."

Looking at Shippo Kagome-kun asked "You forgot your Okaasan so easily?"

"Okaasan is that you?"

Inuyasha-chan put her arm around her mates shoulders and said. "In the flesh."

"And who's the other person?"

Sakura answered. "That is our Aunt Sakura."

"I'll ask later." Shippo said almost under his breath. "Well then now that that's settled I guess that I can show you my surprise then. Otousan Okaasan everybody else I present to you my mate."

Soten walked from behind the wall that she was standing behind and just about everybody went slack jawed.

Yuuta whispered. "She's beautiful." This of course brought a blush to Soten's cheeks.

Recognition flashed across Kagome-kun's eye's so he splashed himself with almost hot water.

"Soten is that you?" Kagome asked the very shocked looking thunder demon.

Turning to Shippo she said. "You could've told me that Kagome was your acting guardian."

"I thought I had it must of slipped my mind." Shippo said absentmindedly partly because he had thought they were joking about Kagome being cursed.

"Well this calls for a celebration." Ayano cried out.

Everybody turned in her direction.

"What?"

"What is the call for a celebration?" Yuuta asked for the group.

"Because the loner brother who is impossible to please actually found somebody that he could settle down with."

"Hey. Since when have I been impossible to please?" Shippo interjected.

"Since I have never seen you go out with anybody. Though you have had to beat off your admirers with a stick, Figuratively not literally I hope."

"Fine you've made your point. Go and do what you do best."

Squealing Ayano threw herself at her brother yelling thank you the whole time.

OOooOOooOOooOO

What she does best. I wonder what that is?

If you can wait for the next chapters it will be made clear.

Ah please just a little peek.

No.

Ah well please review and I might be able to get this guy to crack


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Kagomethebeautifulmiko I had to do something different that was also possible.

What he means is that he was at his wits end there.

Shut up Chris and lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by this author.

New Struggles Ch 6

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

(AN:I am not writing a lemon for Sota & Rin so as to spare you from the disaster of the last one)

After what Rin considered to be the perfect evening she lay asleep in Sota's arms. On the other hand Sota was contemplating the future as it stood now.

His sixth sense began going off just as he was nodding off jarring him awake and on full alert.

In a flurry of feathers a man dressed in a black robe appeared in front of them not allowing him time to move.

The stranger began to speak in a vaguely familiar voice. "Greetings Sota I wished to first take out my revenge on Inuyasha and that miko Kagome but they were nowhere to be found so I will start with you."

Moving with surprising speed Rin was snatched from his arms. "I will start by relieving you of your woman."

Shaking off his shock Sota lurched to his feet almost succeeding in recovering Rin who by now had awoken. But before she could break away from the man he produced some miasma knocking her back out.

"Naraku? I know I killed you." Sota said in disbelief.

"You almost did if not for you missing the presence of a little spider you would have. Now tell Inuyasha that he is next on my list for revenge when he returns."

Then he disappeared into the forest with Sota following the new scent that Naraku was emitting and the scent of his mate.

Then the scent just vanished. Perplexed he franticly searched for were it disappeared to. Finally giving up he fell to his knees calling Rin's name shortly the call changed into a howl calling for help as he morphed into his true demon form.

"What's that?" Koga asked coming out of a deep sleep. Hearing it again he was now positive it was a call for help and since having gotten on better terms with Inuyasha he wasn't not going to answer a call for help.

His mate stirred and asked what was wrong. "Someone is calling for help I'm going to check it out."

"Don't hurt yourself." A pregnant Ayame told him.

Kissing her on the forehead he answered. "I'll be back before you know it. Know get some rest."

As she nestled back into the furs Koga ran out into the night.

"Sota?" Kagome-kun asked as he awoke.

Still asleep Inuyasha-chan said. "If your going your not leaving me." then continued lightly snoring.

Shaking his head Kagome-san went and got Miu and Yuuta who had been awoken by the calls as well.

"What is it Okaasan?" They both asked.

Grabbing both his bow and sword Kagome-kun answered. "Your uncle sounds like he's in trouble."

"Alright. We finally get to use our weapons for something besides practice." Yuuta said pumping his fist.

"Be serious for once would you." Miu commanded.

Pouring hot water over herself Kagome said. "Alright you two let's go."

When they entered the courtyard Miu transformed into her dragon form and allowed them to clamber aboard before taking to the air.

Sesshomaru suddenly sat bolt upright in his bed upon hearing the call with one thought on his mind '_Rin._'

It didn't take him five minutes before he had left his castle flying towards the source of the call.

Sota was still lamenting the kidnapping of his mate and his inability to locate her when Kagome, Miu, and Yuuta arrived.

"Sota?" Kagome asked placing her arm around her brothers shoulders. As at some point he had reverted to his hanyou form.

Quietly he was mumbling. "He took her and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

"It's ok there probably nothing you could have done anyway. Who was it? Anybody we know?"

Sesshomaru was just landing when Sota said. "Naraku."

"I thought I smelled a familiar stench." Koga said as he skidded to a halt.

"Yes Naraku apparently wasn't dead." Kagome answered and then asked. "Were are Genta and Hikaku?"

"They're protecting Ayame and my unborn pup." Koga answered.

"Good for you. Number two huh?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't there something more pressing than catching up on what's happening?"

"Oh right. Yes it appears that Rin has been abducted by Naraku."

"For what purpose has Rin been captured?" Sesshomaru speculated.

"Sesshomaru please break the barrier as Bakusaiga is the only sword strong enough in the vicinity." Miu asked.

"I would have done so anyway." Sesshomaru replied drawing Bakusaiga.

Since Bakusaiga destroys a Yokais essence the demon barrier was no problem.

The scents pent up behind the barrier assaulted their sensitive noses.

"Rin." Sota called when he caught her scent right before he took off.

"Humph. Not even a thank you. But understandable." Sesshomaru mumbled before he stopped the rest from proceeding. "Give him a minute to rescue his mate on his own. We'll be on hand if Naraku proves to be to powerful for him."

By this time Sota was running through the castle and following Rin's scent to an underground room that he could only describe as a lab.

"Naraku get out here you bastard."

"How rude not even knocking just barging in. Well I've got all of the data I need anyways I just need to see how well it's excepted." Naraku said appearing behind Sota.

Half blinded by rage and worry for Rin Sota lashed out at Naraku. But he had already moved to the other side of the unconscious Rin. "Now calm down this isn't a time to be irrational my goal isn't to kill your clan yet. But to let you suffer for humiliating me. I will rule this planet. A different tact will be utilized from my last attempt. You can have your worthless mate back."

Before Sota could react this new Naraku had placed Rin not to gently in his arms and made a cut in his arm. Thus taking a sample of his blood. Then everything, the castle and everything in it, disappeared as if it had never been.

A little distance away Naraku appeared in front of the rest of group pointed to Yuuta and said. "You are my next target." before disappearing to a new location and conveniently not leaving a scent trail.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Oh the horror Naraku has returned to wreak havoc across the countryside once again." Chris says with horrified look.

"For once Chris you are correct." Shane replies

"Oh no. What are we going to do? What will Naraku do to us?" Chris rants

Naraku appears "Sample of blood please." as he cuts Chris's arm.

"Ack Get away you animal." The two scream as the demon disappears.

"Does this mean that we'll be in the story?" Chris asks.

"Not a clue we might be."

"Oh this will be fun."

"Stop that train of thought right there." Looks toward audience. "Before Chris over here gets to carried away please review it would mean so much to us."

"We can't use our names we'll have to use Aliases."

"I might make you a girl Idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by this author.

New Struggles Ch 7

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

"Kagome can you please look her over." Sota asked when he got to the group that was assembled. Looking around at the surprised faces still looking at were Naraku had been standing he said. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"Naraku is alive." Kagome said breaking from her trance first.

"I think that has already been established. Now can you check her over?"

Directing Sota to set Rin down on the ground Kagome charged her hands with Miko energy to be able to sense what was going on in her body. After a few minutes of careful observation Kagome gave Sota the verdict.

"First she's perfectly fine." A sigh of relief from everyone present. "Second your going to be a father." After the customary congratulations Sota noticed the look on Kagome's face asked. "And the third being?"

"The third is Naraku performed some experiments on Rin but they had no effect on her but on your three pups."

"What does that mean?"

"Essentially it means that they could have three parents."

"Excuse me but how is that possible?" Koga asked clueless at the moment.

Kagome explained. "Apparently rather than adsorbing other demons into himself. Naraku plans on infusing himself with the blood of other demons imparting himself with their strengths the drawback to this method though is it also gives him their weaknesses."

"Then the pups my daughter is carrying are?" Sesshomaru asked.

"One is fully Rin and Sota's child. The second seems to be one-third phoenix. And the third is one-third Yukionna on top of that-." Kagome couldn't go on because of her laughter.

"On top of what? And what's so funny about this?" Sota asked a little peeved.

"Apparently Naraku has been experimenting with water from Jusenkyo because your daughter has the same curse as me." Unable to keep a straight face anymore Kagome doubled over with laughter thinking about how funny it was.

"Okay I am officially confused." Sota said. "I thought only Inuyasha had a Jusenkyo curse."

"Well this is the first time that I've heard that the mutt had a curse of any kind." Koga interjected.

"Careful Koga aside from you and uncle Sesshomaru everybody else present could be referred to as a mutt." Miu warned.

"Miu please give me the canteen." Kagome asked when she stopped laughing referring to the wooden canteen fashioned after a similar design she had seen in her history books.

After she got the water rather than drinking from it like two individuals expected she poured it over her head.

"This is my curse thanks to Yuuta over here." Kagome-kun said pointing to said person.

"I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know that that would happen." Yuuta said.

While this exchange was going on Sota and Koga were staring at her I mean him with their chins on the ground.

"Shut your mouths a bird could nest there." Kagome-kun said with a smile on his face.

After shutting their mouths Koga looked around finally noticing for the first time somebody being absent. "Where's your worthless mate?" He asked

"**She** (notice emphasis on she) is in the same condition as your mate." Kagome-kun said again with a smile.

"She?" Koga asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Oh yes Miroku and Sango are coming in a few days Miu could tell you the day they are planning on arriving so y'all can show up at the same time.

"Miu can?" Koga asked still skeptical.

"Show him." Kagome-kun told his daughter.

A few seconds later a majestic dragon lay before them since she didn't feel like standing up just yet. At that moment Koga's face went from a look of skepticism to horrified as he tried to scurry away till Sesshomaru was standing between him and freedom.

After pouring hot water over himself Kagome told Koga. "if she didn't bite in hanyo form she won't bite now." Getting a deep throated chuckle from Miu.

"I think it's about time we went home." Sesshomaru said.

'_When did he stop referring to himself in the third person?_' Kagome thought before asking her brother. "Would you like to come with us or would you prefer to be left alone with your mate?"

"I would feel better in your guest room at the moment."

"You get the one next to us." She informed him.

"Why?"

"Shippo and Soten have the other one." She told him.

"Not going to ask but okay." Sota replied.

Koga and Sesshomaru left to salvage what was left of the night while the other five took their time so as not to awaken Rin thinking it would be best for the affects of the miasma to wear off on their own.

**The next morning**

"Okay people we have a lot to get ready and not much time to do it we can't let Naraku ruin the mood now can. So get hustle." The voice of Ayano rang through the air at the residence of Inuyasha.

"See what I mean by what she does best." Shippo whispered to Soten.

"Did I say you could stop Shippo we have more stringers to put up."

"Yes your majesty." Shippo said sarcastically.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere mister."Ayano said as she left to assure progress in another room.

"Is she a slave driver or what?" Soten said assisting her mate.

"Once she gets a notion in her head it's impossible to remove it till it's either completed or proven impossible to accomplish."

"And this classifies as?"

"Till completed."

Because Rin was still comatose Sota was hiding in the stables working at the forge improving upon his nieces and nephews weapons. Ayano uses iron knuckles with Tekou. (AN:Kenichi the mightiest disciple Ch 376 Page 12 have a very could picture for part of this.) Yuuta uses a Bo staff. Ryo's specializes in knifes of all varieties. Shizuka uses a Katana. Miu doesn't use a weapon since she had always felt them unnecessary compared to her natural weapons. Sakura favors sais over anything because of their versatility. He hoped that Ayano would leave him alone for the time being because the changes where supposed to be a surprise.

Meanwhile Miu was at Miroku and Sango's residence. Of course her cousins the twins Shizuru, Shizura, and little Misan were excited about getting a ride on their Otousan.(AN:Thou not closely related they still called them family).

"We'll be there in two days." Sango told her sporting an arm that looked like it had some sort of claw on it.

"Better than his other attempts isn't it?" Miu asked pointing to said arm.

Bringing it up Sango said. "He's getting better so give him some credit. I can actually help my other hand now."

"Knowing him though it'll never be finished till it's perfect." Miu said.

"That can be a good thing in some instances." Sango returned.

"Well got to go I have a few other stops to make." Miu said as she transformed into her dragon form before taking off.

After she stopped by the wolf's caves she dropped by Kaede's village to check on the villagers health. Miu and Kagome had taken over the responsibility of caring for the village after Kaede's death almost two years ago. Though they constantly searched for a competent healer so that the village had a healer there at all times. That could take a while though since most people didn't want to have anything to do with demons hanyos even less so.

Miu remembered when her mother tried to convince Kaede to live longer.

**Flashback**

"But Kaede you know that you could die soon." Kagome begged.

"It matters not whether I die tomorrow or next year I have had a full life so look forward to the time that I can rest in peace. Besides even if I became part demon there is no guarantee that it would extend my time upon this earth. That said child when I die if I haven't named a successor I know you can find a good one. Now be off with you this old woman has work to do."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch but the next morning Kaede was found dead on her futon by one of the villagers. She died peacefully in her sleep with a smile on her face. Miroku oversaw the burial there was not a dry eye in the village as all present mourned the passing of the kindly caretaker.

**End Flashback**

Miu teared up just thinking about Kaede's passing. Paying her respects to Kaede's final resting place.

In another part of the country Naraku watching what was happening in the area through the eye's of his spy's in this case little flies. "Interesting Inuyasha's daughter has dragon blood in her veins." Naraku said as he watched Miu transforming into a dragon. "So mixing blood from different demon types isn't as farfetched as I once supposed. A very good turn of events indeed." The sound of mirthful laughter could be heard by anyone in the vicinity.

OOooOOooOOooOO

~Shudders~ "Naraku is up to something isn't he?"

"Whatever it is it can't be good."

"Your the author you should know what comes up next. But if you put us in the story don't make me a girl."

Shane holds up keyboard. "I will use this."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by this author.

New Struggles Ch 8

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

"Sango how are y'all doing on this fine day." Kagome greeted her friend when Miroku landed.

"Not to bad. At least he-." She said pointing with her thumb to Miroku. "-is more reliable than Hachi."

"Oh that hurt. Do you think so little of me?" Miroku asked his children still clinging to him.

"Why would I do that to you you handsome devil." Sango said before she kissed her husband.

"Can't you two get a room?" Inuyasha-chan said as she walked out.

At hearing the female Inuyasha's voice both stopped what they were doing and stared.

"What." Inuyasha-chan asked

"I thought you hated being in your cursed form?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't have a choice at the moment. Water please." She said calling for water to prove her point then she splashed cold water on Kagome. Needless to say Miroku and Sango fell over from surprise.

When she was recovered enough to stand Sango asked "This means that?"

"Inuyasha-chan here is expecting." Kagome-kun said putting his arm around Inuyasha-chan's shoulders.

After realizing the implications Miroku and Sango started laughing.

Red faced Inuyasha-chan started yelling at them to stop laughing.

After they stopped laughing they asked for an explanation.

"Sesshomaru brought water to cure my curse."

Kagome-kun continued. "But thanks to someone. Rather than Inuyasha getting doused I got it full in the face. And the rest is history."

After they heard the reason behind it they started laughing again at their friends predicament.

When Koga showed up the explanation was taken better then the celebration was able to get underway.

Of course the guest of honor got embarrassed more than once. Partly because of all the remarks about her beauty.

Inevitably Miroku slipped into his old perverted ways around Soten once. Pretending to fall his hand came to rest on one of Soten's big breasts.(AN; And I do mean BIG at least DD maybe more not decided) "Oh yes they are real." Miroku said giving it a squeeze. But before Sango could put her husband in line Soten punched Miroku into the stratosphere while screaming. "Hentai. Go fondle your own mate."

As Miroku disappeared into the distance he could be heard shouting. "I'm sorry Sango." Then he disappeared from sight.

Still with a blush on her face Soten told Sango. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry he had it coming."

Everybody had a good laugh at Miroku's expense as the dragon that was Miroku came into view carrying a two large bunches. When he landed he ran in front of Sango and Soten. "Will you two lovely ladies please accept these flowers with my apologies." He quickly said after he bowed in front of them with his arms outstretched towards them holding the bouquets of sakura(Eg. Cherry) blossoms.

Everybody else present started laughing at the Hentai getting put in his place. Shippo had decided that it would be too cruel to punish him more than Soten and Sango already had and would.

It was getting on to nighttime and everybody was invited to stay the night which most excepted the invitation. After everybody had fallen asleep Naraku appeared in Yuuta's bedroom he placed a hood a miasma around Yuuta's to knock him out to keep him from awakening that done he left taking Yuuta with him. "Since the experiment with Rin appears to have been a waste. I'll take you now. Hopefully it'll be a success this time.

Back in his new laboratory he shackled Yuuta next to a human girl he had captured from a nearby village. _'I think her name was Gishou. No matter. I only need her to see how a human reacts to the introduction of demon blood.'_ Then with a chuckle Naraku had a really evil idea. '_Since I have a guy and a girl here I could see how a mate mark affects someone.'_ He thought with a smile.

**The next morning**

When everybody had awoken and arrived at the courtyard for their morning training session. Inuyasha-chan who due to obvious reasons would be sitting out the training sessions for the time being noticed a face missing.

"Hey where is Yuuta?" She said.

"Never known him to be late for anything. Partly because of the consequences if he was late." Kagome said in her original form at the moment.

"I'll go check on him." Inuyasha-chan said as she walked off to Yuuta's room. "Yuuta wake up your late." she said knocking on the screen before opening the door. Seeing that he wasn't there sniffed the air in the room. Then she emitted a low growl catching a whiff of a familiar scent.

"Everyone Naraku has been here and kidnapped Yuuta." Inuyasha-chan called running towards the meeting room where the rest of the castles occupants gathered when they heard the call.

"What do you mean Yuuta is gone?" Sango asked when Inuyasha-chan came in.

"Naraku."

Interestingly enough nobody needed any other explanation.

"Where is Naraku?" Koga asked.

"Do you think I would still be standing here if I knew that."

Grabbing her mate Kagome said. "There is no way you're doing anything in your condition. Let other people take care of it for once."

Finally relenting Inuyasha-chan sighed. "You know I hate staying out of a fight."

Putting her hand on her mates stomach Kagome said. "You have life growing inside you so you need to be careful."

SPLASH a bucket of cold water landed on Kagome. "It looks better when the two of you are in your cursed forms. Besides get a room we don't need to watch the two of get all luvy duvy." Sango said as she put down the bucket she was holding.

"Sorry about that." Kagome-kun said smiling sheepishly. "We've got our son to worry about anyways. I wonder where Naraku is hiding.

**At Naraku's hideout Three days later**

"Uhn my head what happened." Gishou said as she came to.

"So your finally back among the living eh." Naraku said as he appeared to be looking her over.

Not really paying attention to her Naraku mumbled to himself as he wrote on a piece of parchment. "Ears came in fine. Looking at the tail it says kitsune." Taking another look at her then went back to writing. "Completely unexpected I didn't expect the son of two Inu demon's to have kitsune blood. Eyes are green. Slitted almost like a cats. Never knew a kitsune to have that feature before very interesting."

'_What is he talking about I'm not a demon.' _Awakening enough to take stock of herself she realized that she was tied with her arms outstretched and that all she was wearing was a kimono that covered just enough to be modest but that was it. She was starting to get angry. Feeling something moving behind her she turned her head looking behind her she saw a long fox tail swishing behind her. When she caught sight of it straightened in surprise making her even more surprised. Turning back around she screamed. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh feisty. I just might keep you as my pet if you don't die first. Because of that mate mark not being satisfied."

"Mate mark?" Gishou asked.

"Yes mate mark. Given to you by this guy." Holding up Yuuta's head. "Albeit it was forced. I had to knock him back out because he wouldn't do it otherwise. So don't die on me. I was able to get some very interesting data off of you. Now be a good girl and go to sleep." Then Naraku surrounded her head with miasma knocking her out.

A couple hours later Yuuta awoke groaning due to the pain on his neck Naraku was staring at him as he awoke. "You bastard what did you do to me?"

"It's really simple I just did what I told you I would do." Then he got an evil grin on his face. "Congratulations you are know officially mates."

"But she's only eight." he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't care I just need to see how you react to it."

"Get me a mirror. I want to see this mark." Yuuta demanded.

"Well I can give the one about to die a last meal so here you go." Naraku said before putting a piece of mirror in front of him.

'_It actually doesn't look half bad kind of cool_.' Yuuta thought. (AN: In my mind a Mate mark looks similar to a transmutation circle from Full Metal Alchemist just a lot more complex.)

"Based upon my finding, by observing the two of you, a mate mark is the genetic reaction when blood from two different people mingles at a certain point on the skin. Quite interesting if I do say so myself."

"How does this help you get revenge on my parents?"

"Simple I study how blood from different demons and humans mingle to make myself stronger. I also am studying the mate mark so that I can use it against them."

"Since you used my blood to make her a hanyou doesn't that make her my sister?" He was seriously grossed out at that thought.

"It doesn't work that way. It appears that when demon blood is introduced into a humans bloodstream the DNA breaks down and changes the humans DNA into what it would be if they were born a hanyou." Then as an afterthought Naraku added. "Since it seems even a drop of demon blood is to powerful for a human to be anything less than a half demon without being unstable unless they were born with it."

Mentally Yuuta sighed in relief that he wasn't forced to mate with someone that could be his sister. A few minutes later Naraku left to look at his other subjects.

'_I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon.'_

Looking up Yuuta realized that Gishou had awoken and was trying to tell herself it was just a dream. Knowing what was occurring because of what his parents had told him he responded.

'_Your not a full demon just a half demon.'_

Jerking up in surprise Gishou looked at Yuuta and thought. '_You can hear me?'_

"Yes I can hear you."

Speaking to him for the first time she asked. "How?"

"It's because of that mark on your neck. Somehow because of the mixing of your blood with mine it created a link to our minds as well as showing that we are husband and wife."

"I'm only eight how can I be married." Gishou said and started yelling about.

'_Oh boy. Here we go. You listening?'_ Gishou didn't stop her yelling. _'Apparently not.'_

Then he proceeded to release himself by sliding his wrist on the stick holding his arms outstretched. After he was free he cut the ropes holding it so that he would have a weapon.

'_Now to calm her down.'_ Turning he realized Gishou was staring at him. '_What?' _he asked as he cut her lose.

'_Your free.'_ she thought amazed.

_'Big deal. Now let's get out of here.'_

"And where do you think you're going?" Naraku asked from behind them.

Yuuta spun around whacking Naraku on the side of the noggin knocking him out.

'_Run now.'_ Yuuta mentally screamed at Gishou then seeing she couldn't run very fast picked her up like he had seen his Otosan pickup his Okasan and ran following his nose to locate the exit.

After getting clear of Naraku's barrier He transformed into his true demon form and started howling periodically as he tried to put some distance between them and Naraku.

Koga heard the call first. "Hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." Kagome-san said after listening a minute.

Hearing it again Koga transformed into his true demon form and set to howling in return.

Hearing an answer that was familiar Yuuta adjusted course toward Koga.

**A few hours later**

"Is it him?" Myoga asked (In his demon form at the moment)

"We've told you for the last hour and a half. Yes it's Yuuta. We just have to wait for him." Kagome-san said.

Panting the weary demon trotted into the clearing and plopped down on the ground phasing as he fell causing a young kitsune hanyou to wildly roll into Miu. Where she just stared scared out of her wits. Miu leaned forward and tried to calm her doing so effectively. Seeing as Gishou leapt into Miu's arms and broke down in tears. "It's okay your safe with us." Miu soothingly told her.

"I don't understand your human and I'm a demon abomination. Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Gishou asked after calming down a little.(AN: Remember Miu looks human unless she chooses otherwise.)

"Would you prefer that I look like this?" Miu asked changing to a more inuhanyou appearance.

Looking up in surprise at that comment Gishou was shocked to see ears similar to hers on the nice ladies head. Then she actually looked at the rest of the group as Miu phased back to her usual appearance.

"Your all demon." She said in surprise looking at the group which consisted of Ryo in his female form with Hyoga almost clinging to her, Koga, Kagome-kun, Sakura, Ayano, Shippo, and Sesshomaru.

"Actually most of us are half demon including that brother of mine whom you were riding on. Though blood wise he is almost full demon including how he's grows. Now would you care to explain how you came to be with Yuuta?" Miu asked.

After explaining what occurred in Naraku's hideout Kagome who had poured hot water over herself surprising Gishou yet again causing her to think. '_What are these people?'_

_'They are my family.'_ Yuuta thought back in reply while asleep. Then resumed dreaming of what he would do with Gishou when she was old enough causing her to blush as red as a Tomato.

"What's that son of mine thinking?" Kagome asked the blushing girl.

"I don't care to repeat it." Gishou replied.

"Well you don't have to worry about the affects of the mate mark taking affect until you reach puberty. For the most part anyways." Kagome assured her. Then she started quietly chuckling because she knew what Yuuta was thinking.

"No fair I wanted to be mated first." Sakura said pouting.

"Sorry through conditions out of his control your brother beat you." Kagome told her youngest.

"Well it's getting late and since he doesn't appear to be awakening soon." Sesshomaru said indicating Yuuta. "We might as well set up camp here."

At another one of his hideouts Naraku was looking through his data and said angrily. "That idiot. He left without my permission. Now I have incomplete data." Calming down he continued. "Oh well I did get some useful information. Just a few more tests then I can start making myself more powerful."

"Muahahahahaha."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Interesting chapter. don't you think?

Well now we know what Naraku is plotting for one thing.

Yes Yes Yes Now readers please review it would mean so much to us.

That's all for this chapter. Till next time Shane and Chris Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by this author.

New Struggles Ch 9

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

"It's been three days already. What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha-chan whined.

"Geez Inuyasha your terrible. When your a guy your bad enough but when your a girl your even worse." Ayame said exasperated. "They can take care of themselves. You taught them well enough. Even if they needed help Sesshomaru and Koga are with them."

"Besides you know how Koga feels towards Kagome Inuyasha." Genta said.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You know that since Koga mated with Ayame he sees Kagome as a sister." Hikaku added.

_'Quit whining you big baby and get some rest. We also found Yuuta so we'll be back in a few days.'_ Inuyasha-chan could almost hear the smile in Kagome's voice. '_Yuuta has a surprise for you when we get back_.'

'_Your cruel you know that._'

'_Not that cruel besides it's his place to tell you.'_

'_Fine good night.'_

_'Good night Inuyasha.'_

"Okay you three I'm calling it a day."

"Finally." Ayame said sighing. "I didn't think that I could have taken much more of her whining."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha-chan said angrily standing in Ayame's face.

Taken aback Ayame said. "I-i-i-i mean Goodnight to you as well."

"That's what I thought." Then she looked at Genta and Hikaku. The both of them cringed in fear.

"She's just as frightening as Kagome sometimes." Genta said after Inuyasha-chan was out of earshot.

**The Next Morning**

"First we'll go by your parents place so that they can see your okay." Kagome said.

"But they hate demons. How can I face them looking like this?" Gishou asked.

"That problem is actually quite easy to solve but since you weren't a natural born half demon you don't have to have acceptance from your parents for this to work."

"Acceptance to do what exactly." Gishou asked her curiosity piqued.

Instead of answering Kagome changed into her demon form, true-demon form, and finally her human form.

"Cool. Can you teach me how to do that?"

Staying in her human form for the time being told her. "Of course. All hanyo should be in control of their form. Most hanyo have one night a month they lose their demon blood and become human. But the demon blood and human blood in mine and my mate's are in perfect balance so we don't have a night of weakness. We also have control of how we appear and through us our children."

"Interesting but why is Yuuta full demon all the time then?"

"That's because I only have a drop of human blood in my veins so technically I am a full demon." Yuuta answered.

"Awe that means then that you don't have the cute ears." Gishou said.

"Quit complaining I can't help what I was born with."

"Can't you two continue this later? I need to teach Gishou how to control her demon blood if we're to get her to see her parents any time soon." Kagome said interrupting the two.

"Oh right. How long is this going to take?" Gishou asked.

"Oh just a second." Kagome said as she reached up to touch Gishou's forehead.

When Kagome's finger came into contact with Gishou's forehead information flooded into her brain. Surprisingly Gishou fainted from information overload.

"Oops it appears that she hasn't gotten used to her demon blood yet. Oh well it can't be helped she'll awaken momentarily."

As predicted she awoke almost immediately. "Oh my head. What was that? Whoa that helps a lot." Gishou said as she changed into her human form.

"That's taken care of now let's go. Do you know where your parents live?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Actually not its exact location but I can tell you some of the landmarks. That mountain is to the north of my home."

"Well then it's about 60 miles away let's get moving." Miu said as she phased into her dragon form.

"Augh." Gishou screamed as she hid behind Kagome. "What are you people."

"Oh we're just normal people that happen to be hanyou." Kagome said with a smile. "Well up you go." she concluded as she swung Gishou onto Miu's back where she sat stiff as board.

'Come on everybody get on.' Miu growled out.

"I can understand you. How is that?" Gishou said trying to look at Miu's face.

'It's because your a hanyo and I'm a hanyo. All hanyo can understand each other as long as they spoke the same language when in hanyo form.' Miu said. 'Enough talk let's move.'

Sesshomaru flew on his own saying that he didn't need help to keep up.

A few hours later Miu flew by Gishou's house so they landed a few miles away.

After landing they decided to let Gishou go across the clearing by herself to see her parents reactions.

"Okasan Otosan I'm home." Gishou called out when she saw them.

Hearing her voice they looked up wearing frightened expressions. Catching sight of her they flee for the house barricading themselves inside.

Standing at the door Gishou called "It's me Gishou I've returned."

"You can't be our daughter. She was taken by a demon about a week ago there is no way that she could have survived. Obviously your a demon disguised as our daughter but we won't fall for your tricks now beat it." The couple behind the locked door said.

"But I'm your daughter. How could you turn away your own flesh and blood?"

"Your not our daughter so get lost." Her father said before they started throwing items from inside the house at her.

At the beginning of this onslaught Gishou ran for the cover of the trees where Kagome was waiting with open arms. When Gishou was safe in Kagome's arms she broke down in tears as she released her hold on staying in her human form.

"It's ok Gishou your safe with us we won't abandon you. Besides my son is your mate even if the rest of us abandoned you he couldn't or he would die. Do you understand me?" Kagome said comforting the girl.

After hearing this Gishou calmed down and fell asleep from emotional exhaustion.

"Now let's go home." Kagome said cradling Gishou in her arms.

**Two days later**

"Inuyasha we're home." Kagome called upon Miu landing.

"Finally I thought y'all would never get back." Inuyasha-chan said. "Hello. Who is this?"

"Yuuta explain to your Otosan who this is." Kagome told Yuuta.

"Well-l-l-l." Yuuta started shuffling from one foot to another. "You See-e-e-e."

"Spit it out already." Inuyasha-chan said getting impatient.

"She's my mate."

"What? How did this happen she's only about four."

"Actually Inuyasha she's almost eight." Kagome explained.

"You mean she isn't a natural born hanyo?" Inuyasha-chan asked.

Then Yuuta explained what occurred at Naraku's hideout.

"I see what happened." Inuyasha-chan said "Well Gishou welcome to the family. Your name means playful laughter right."

"Yes that's correct." Gishou said shyly.

"Well if you live up to your names sake that means your the perfect match for Yuuta. You might rub off on him that would be a nice change." Inuyasha-chan said laughing. "Well at least everything turned out okay."

"Thank you for all you've done for me."

"Don't sweat it your one of us." Sakura answered

"I know you consider me family."

Then Miu put her arms around Gishou and said."Not just family. Your another hanyo and hanyos need to stick together."

OOooOOooOO

Oh this is touching. Gishou has found a family that won't leave her.

Everyone needs someone they can depend on. Someone they can trust.

I can depend on you. Correct?

You are me so what are you worried about. Since this pointless conversation is finished can the readers that have gotten to this point in the story please review. We don't care if they're anonymous or not.


	10. Chapter 10

You people are killing us. We uploaded chapters 7-9 one after the other and chapter 9 got more views in five minutes. Plus no reviews what's up with that if the story is terrible tell us. I mean geez

Well Shane it seems that they wanted to know where the story was headed.

That might actually be accurate. Well people onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 10

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

"Why do I have to sleep in his room?" Gishou asked.

"The two of you are mates so I see no reason why you need a room all to yourself. Besides I don't think we have one available." Kagome-kun said reflecting on the sleeping arrangement.

When she walked into Yuuta's room he was sitting at the table in the corner of his room.

"Would you feel better if I was in my true demon form?"

"How would you fit in the room? Considering how big you were when we escaped Naraku's."

"You mean you didn't catch the instructions for controlling your mass?"

"Oh. That's what that was?"

"You might want to stay in your true demon form for a while to get used to it anyway."

"That would actually make me feel more comfortable."

The two of them phased to their true demon forms and fell asleep on either side of the room.

"Those two are definitely shy around each other." Inuyasha-chan said. As she and Kagome-kun spied on them from the other side of the screen.

"Give them some time it's not like we weren't at each others throats to begin with. Besides it's another two years before she hit's puberty." Kagome-kun stated

"That means they'll be about fourteen at the same. But I don't think he'll age faster than her though."

"Hanyou mature faster than full demons. You know that."

With a sheepish grin on her face Inuyasha-chan answered. "Right I forgot."

The next morning found Yuuta and Gishou curled against each other in the center of the room with Yuuta using Gishou's tail as a pillow and her doing the same.

"Rise and shine you two love birds." Aunt Sakura said when she slid open the screen.

The two of them slowly gained consciousness when they were awake enough they realized where they were and instantly sprang to opposite sides of the room.

'_What are you doing?' _Gishou asked surprised.

_'Me? I could be asking the same of you.' _Yuuta retorted.

"The two of you can stop arguing it's time for the morning training."

"Training?" Gishou asked after phasing to hanyou form.

"Yes. In this family you train in self defense among other things. And looking at you other demons would see you as easy pickings." Aunt Sakura replied.

Feeling insulted Gishou retaliated with. "Who said I was easy pickings?"

'_Because you're a kitsune hanyo, and as such the stronger you are the more tails you have up to nine tails. You have only one tail. Easy pickings.'_ Yuuta thought to her.

"Oh I see that makes sense. How do the rest of y'all stack up?" Gishou asked no one in particular.

Aunt Sakura answered this. "At the moment Kagome in her cursed form has six tails. Inuyasha in his cursed form has six tails. I have four, and Sakura just sprouted her third. So you have a ways to go."

Hearing this Gishou groaned as she hadn't done much besides some light work around her parents farm.

"You don't have to worry you'll be started off easy. Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?" Gishou asked

"Well Otosan will be your trainer to begin with, and he isn't exactly easy on people." Yuuta answered.

Hearing that Gishou started nervously laughing at her dilemma.

A few minutes later Gishou found herself alone in the courtyard with Inuyasha-chan.

"First things first. What can you do?"

"Not much."

"Fine we'll have to start at the beginning." Inuyasha-chan said sighing. "Put these on." she finished as she held up what looked liked arm guards and greaves.

"What are those for?"

"You'll see."

"Can you help me then? I have no idea how to put them on."

"Come over here then." Inuyasha-chan ordered.

Using her tails to hold Gishou's hands after putting the weights on and released them only after she finished attaching all four of them. Then she released Gishou's arms.

*CRASH* Gishou was getting friendly with the ground.

"How heavy are these things?" She yelled.

"Oh only about 50 lbs apiece." Inuyasha-chan said nonchalantly.

"50 POUNDS?"

"That shouldn't be to heavy for you. Your mate who is the weakest of my current offspring has no problem with four times that amount."

Grunting with effort Gishou stood up. "How long do you expect me to wear these?"

"All the time. Since their made out of scales and bones they also work as guards."

"How do they work?"

"Designed by Sota, Kagome's brother, to increase in weight as your demon aura and or spiritual aura get stronger."

"What happens on my human night?"

"Assuming you have a night of weakness because you won't have a demon aura they will lighten. But your stronger than you think if the weights are already that heavy."

"So what is my training then?"

"At the moment just this."

"What? You mean that's all?"

"Till you can move around without any trouble there is no reason for anything else. Breakfast should be ready by the time you make it to the table."

"Hey no fair."

"Your enemies won't be fair so your training shouldn't be. After you can freely move Sota needs to start building you a weapon if you choose to use a weapon. I say that because Miu chooses not to use a weapon so doesn't have one. But that doesn't mean she isn't proficient with them."

"Why do you keep saying weapon? Why not sword or something like that?"

"Because your primary weapon doesn't have to be a sword. Or even something that cuts. For instance all Yuuta uses is a stick."

"Why do I need to talk to Sota though?"

"He was taught by Totosai who is a master swordsmith. But one way he differs is that after studying your aura he can determine the weapon that best suits you."

Conversation over Inuyasha-chan began to leave Gishou to make her way to the meeting room.

"Hey wait?"

"Yes?" Inuyasha-chan said turning back to Gishou.

"If I'm attacked how am I supposed to defend myself?"

"Till you can defend yourself you won't leave the grounds without somebody that can defend you."

"That's a relief."

"Did you think we would leave you vulnerable?" Inuyasha-chan asked.

"Not really. But just checking."

With that Inuyasha-chan left.

About an hour later Gishou had made it to the meeting room.

"About time you made it." Ayano said.

"How long have y'all been here?" Gishou asked.

"Oh only about five minutes." Sakura answered.

"Then I'm not to late?"

"Of course your not. Breakfast is now served." Yuuta said as Sakura started serving it.

After they ate everyone disbanded. Sota to his forge, and everybody else to taking care of the kingdoms affairs. Well except for Gishou who was spending her time just getting around.

By the end of the day Gishou could get around fairly well. Though she was still not able to move freely. That evening she was completely wore out so she didn't even bother to phase into her true demon form. So she occupied the lone futon at the same end of the room she began on the night before. Yuuta occupied the opposite side of the room in his true demon form again.

The next morning Ayano Found Yuuta curled up like he normally does in true demon form. Only this time Gishou was curled against Yuuta's belly using his tail as covers. Rather than yelling to wake him up like she normally would Ayano shook them awake so as to keep them from running from each other.

"You know your mate marks are causing the two of you to be attracted to each other in your sleep. I personally don't see why you're fighting it. You should just go with the flow. Though if it's more comfortable for you I see no reason why you can sleep like y'all did last night."

"Why would we want to do that?" Gishou asked miffed that she had moved in her sleep again.

"Because in a couple of years your going to want to tear into each other so why fight it you'll feel better for it."

'Ayano since when has it been any of your business what I do.' Yuuta growled out ticked off at his sister.

"When it means the possibility of you dying it becomes my business. And you know that once a mate mark has been applied it can't be removed." Ayano angrily snapped at him. "Let's go we have work to do. Some rouge demons are attacking villages at our borders. And you know how Otosan feels about protecting the villages. Gishou your coming with us."

In another part of the castle Rin was finally coming to.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked when she didn't recognize her surroundings.

Almost instantly Sota was by her side. '_Rin your awake.'_

"Yes I'm awake. How long was I asleep?" Rin answered not realizing Sota didn't move his mouth to speak.

'_You've been out of it for about a week.'_ The ecstatic Sota thought to her.

"A week. What happened, and why can I hear you talking even though your mouth isn't moving?"

Finally speaking Sota told her. "To answer your first question. Naraku has returned." He stopped for a second to let this sink in then continued. "He captured you for use as a test subject. Even though his tests were successful he thankfully was not aware of this so he gave you up without much fuss."

"Tell me about these tests." Rin told Sota.

"Well first off I should tell you the good news. We have triplets." Sota said with a smile as Kagome-kun came in with a tray of food.

"I heard you were awake you must be famished." Kagome-kun said.

"Who are you?"

"First things first." Sota interjected. "About the tests. Naraku was testing to see how your body would react to different things. According to Kagome one of them is untouched. Another is part phoenix. And the third is part yukionna plus she also has a Jusenkyo curse. Ironically it's the same curse that Kagome has."

"When did Kagome get cursed and which one?" Rin asked now curious as she attacked the food in front of her.

Looking toward his sister Sota nodded to Kagome-kun to go ahead and show her.

Rin stopped eating and stared in shock when she saw the male kitsune hanyo change into the familiar Kagome that she knew.

"When did this happen?"

"About a week ago thanks to Yuuta." Kagome said. "We also have a new member whom you'll meet when they get back from some of the border villages."

"Rogue demons again?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Kagome replied rolling her eyes.

"I wonder how their doing out there?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry Ayano, Yuuta, and Ryo can take care of themselves. It's Gishou I'm worried about but the other three can take care of her so I'm not to worried." Kagome said.

"Gishou?"

"You'll meet her soon." Kagome said with a smile. "Oh and don't tick off Inuyasha at the moment."

"Why?"

"She's having mood swings." Kagome and Sota said at the same time.

"Why is he staying in his cursed form?"

Smiling Kagome splashed herself with cold water as Sota answered. "Do you have to ask."

As realization dawned on Rin's face she started laughing at the implication.

Some distance away Gishou was getting to know some more of her new family.

"Ryo why don't you have any pupils?"

"No idea. I was born like this."

"If you don't have pupils how can you see?"

"I have vision like you. I can't read a scroll or other flat writing. But I can see your heat signature."

"What's a heat signature?"

"Your body emits heat-."

"I know that. That doesn't answer my question."

"Let me finish." After pausing a second Ryo continued. "Your body emits heat. I can see the heat radiating from your body. For instance what animals can you smell in the immediate vicinity?"

After sniffing a minute Gishou answered. "About six different varieties of birds a few rodents and a rabbit or two."

"Very good. To be exact there are 26 birds, none edible, 2 moles, about 30 mice and shrews, and 4 rabbits. Dinner is served." He finished as he seemed to disappear and then reappeared with all 4 rabbits dead in his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"Because I could see exactly where they were hiding."

"Not that. It took you less than three seconds leave the road kill them and get back on the road. And Inuyasha told me about the weight of your weights."

"When you get as strong as us it doesn't really impede your movement that much."

"I can see that." The tired girl mumbled from her place on Yuuta's back. "Just how strong are y'all?"

"Um I don't know how to answer that." Ryo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me get the fire started and we can show her. Right boys?" Ayano asked the two.

After they had the rabbits roasting they walked over to some big rocks.

"I've actually wanted to see how we stand against each other for a while now." Ayano said as she removed her tekou which doubled as her arm weights. After they were unclasped she let them fall and as her demon aura wasn't allowed to dissipate they were at their full weight when they hit the ground. When they hit the ground they created a massive cloud of dust that hid her from view. Gishou stared in shock because next to Ayano where she had tossed the weights each was in a crater about three feet deep.

"That feels much better." Ayano said cracking her knuckles and proceed to pick up a boulder that could of easily have weighed in at five tons and threw it with one hand.

"You've definitely improved sis." Ryo said as the boulder splashed down in a river a mile away. Free of the weight for a few minutes Ayano just zipped around the clearing impressing Gishou with her speed.

"Let's have some fun to." Ryo said as he and Yuuta removed their training weights. After the two columns of dust dissipated all Gishou could see to detect their movements was trees getting demolished when one of the three made contact with it after getting hit.

'_Are these people even part human?'_ Gishou thought in amazement.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"I quote 'Are these guys even part human' well defintudely yes they have human blood in their veins."

"I wonder how far you would fly after I punch you." Shane says preparing to remove his own training weights.

"Now calm down let's not get too hasty here." Chris says as a anime sweat drop appears on his forehead.

*Punch * See Chris flying through the air. "What a beautiful day." he says as he disappears.

"Hopefully he makes it back by the beginning of the next chapter. Well thank you my readers for reading this newest insane chapter of the New Struggle story. Please do us all a favor and review. Sayanora."


	11. Chapter 11

"Did I miss anything?" Chris asked as he came back from his inopportune flight.

"You made it just in time for reviews." Shane answers holding letters.

"Let me see that." Chris says as he grabs a letter. "From one japanesegirl13 () its a good story. its not terrible just different. i 'think' you have to many characters not doing anything for the plot/story,for 1 thing. but that's just my thoughts on the story."

Reading over Chris's shoulder Shane answers. "Yes we admit we might have to many characters I don't know what I was thinking really this story went off in a totally different direction from what I was planning. I just hope it's entertaining."

"Our next review comes from JadeKayla () This story is awesome. :) Please post the next chapter soon This is Kayla and I am speaking for myself and my twin Jade."

Crying Chris answers. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to us."

"You can stop bawling now. As those are the only reviews let us carry on with the disclaimer then the story shall we."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 11

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

Ayano, Yuuta carrying Gishou, and Ryo walked into a village that was burned to the ground some of the burned shells of buildings still with smoke rising.

"What kind of demons are these they just destroy and move on leaving nothing breathing?" Yuuta asked

"Nothing breathing? There's nothing to bury." Ryo put in.

Digging through one of destroyed huts Ayano called out. "I found someone."

"What is it?" Ryo called back.

"It's a cute little baby who's mother gave up her life shielding him from the demon." Ayano replied as she held up an infant two-tailed neko hanyo.

"I wonder where his father is?"

"He was killed protecting his mate. His body is over there." Ayano said pointing behind her.

Taking the little guy Gishou crooned over him. "Who's going to take care of you now little guy?" She asked him.

"Let's get going we have to find this demon before he destroys anymore villages. This is fifth one already." Ayano said as she started running off with the others in close pursuit.

Some time later in a village of Ninja's some distance away a weird looking demon was decimating the huts.

"You puny humans are no match for me." The demon said as he swept aside another group. "Where can I find a worthy opponent to test my strength as Naraku ordered?" A demon that looked similar to Goshinki. (AN: from Inuyasha chapter 156 though this demon can't read minds)

"You scum fight someone that can actually face you." Ayano screamed at the demon in question as she slammed into him with her feet flattening the demon.

"I know not who you are. But you seem to be a better match for my strength than these others. I might be able to use my full strength." The demon quipped.

"Who are you anyway?" Ayano asked not letting down her guard.

"According to Naraku I'm similar to a former subordinate called Goshinki so you can call me Goshinki."

"What is your business with this village Goshinki?" Ayano asked continuing to interrogate.

"I was ordered to test my strength against human villages. But enough talk now we fight." Goshinki said as he grew a few more arms and assumed a more spider like shape. Taking Ayano by surprise and sent her flying through the nearest hut.

"Ayano." Ryo called.

"Stay back this is my fight." She told him as she removed half of her tekou and her leg weights. "And I plan to finish it." The ninja in the area stared in surprise when they saw the craters left.

"Now we get serious." Ayano said as she disappeared from sight.

*Crash * Goshinki was smashed through a stand of trees.

"Your strong I'll give you that. But that's all you have." He said as he tried to spear her with his horns. A cloud of covered their movements bringing a gasp from the onlookers. When the dust cleared Ayano was holding his horns keeping them from impaling her. She had to let go of his horns and shot into the air to escape from his arms. Goshinki followed her into the air.

"Your problem is that you specialize in close-quarters combat long range combat leaves you open to attack." Goshinki said as shot a blast of demon energy at her.

Blocking the blast with her tekou she retorted. "That's what you think."

The tekou adsorbed the energy from the blast allowing Ayano to transfer it to her palm were it was molded into a very dense destructive ball of energy that she threw at Goshinki. (AN: This ball of energy looks like Naruto's Rasengan except it's red not blue and it doesn't dissipate when it leaves the creators hand.)

"What can you hope to accomplish with that puny attack?" Goshinki replied not bothering to dodge and was unprepared when it hit him sending him spiraling into the ground.

"What was that?" He asked as slowly crawled out of the Goshinki shaped crater.

"It's just something I came up with I haven't even decided on a name for it yet. Since it's a spiraling sphere of energy I should call it Rasengan. Good name don't you think" Ayano replied as she landed. "Do you want another taste?" She asked making one out of her spiritual energy (meaning it's blue).

"You got me once you won't get me again." He predicted as he charged again.

Before he took two steps Ayano had already gotten to him and planted the blue orb into his chest tearing him apart. Goshinki's last words as he was torn to shreds were. "Impossible I was defeated by a half demon."

"Boys it's safe now, and Uncle Sota just got some more materials for his forging."

Coming from the edge of the clearing Ryo asked. "Did you have to do it by yourself?"

"Of course. How else am I supposed to test out the improvement that have been built into it these things?"

Any further conversation was cut off by the Ninja gathering around them bowing in respect.

"Descendants of the great dog demon clan hear our plea." The headman of the village began. "For years our village has been plagued by demons such as the one you fought here. Please teach us to defend ourselves." He begged as he bowed his head again.

"Now this is a first." Yuuta told his siblings.

"We beg you our village can't survive much longer at this rate." Someone else added.

"We can't teach you. Though we can take you to one who can. There is one catch." Ayano told the villagers.

"We will do anything. Oh noble ones."

"They're really rubbing it in aren't they?" Ryo asked.

Ignoring him Ayano addressed the crowd. "Villagers the condition is that you must become demon slayers and be trained by a demon slayer in their arts and thus repopulating the hidden demon slayer village that was destroyed. Do you agree with the conditions?"

After speaking with the elders the headman speaks. "We except your condition."

Nodding Ayano pulls out a whistle Tsuyoshi had given each of them a few years ago, and proceeded to blow it once. then two short bursts, then three long bursts, ending with two long blasts.

"Pardon my asking. But what does that do?" The headman asked

"You will see tomorrow my good fellow." Ayano said as she and the others started setting up camp.

The next day the ninja villagers patients was rewarded as a dragon appeared in the distance. Terrified most of the villagers ran and hid themselves in the forest.

"Hey Sango. I see that he improved a lot in three days." Ayano commented pointing to the demon bone arm with its more hand like appendage.

"Yes I can actually use it more like I used too with my flesh and blood arm." Sango answered as Miroku phased dumping his riders on the ground. "Now what's this about a village wanting to repopulate the demon slayer village."

"Me and my village have decided that in order to protect ourselves from the threat of demons that we are willing to take over the job as demon slayers to do so." The headman told Sango.

"Hmm. Kohaku what do you think? Since we are the only two survivors of our village."

"I think it would be good to resurrect the demon slayers." Kohaku said after thinking for a minute.

"Very well." Sango said smiling while cracking the knuckles on her remaining hand.

The villagers began to get a little worried after seeing Sango's display.

"Well people we will be taking you to your new homes shortly."

*Roar * Came the shrill roar from Miu as she appeared after checking on the villages in the area.

After hearing the dragons call the villagers ran in terror as Miu made her landing.

"What's the news?" She asked after she morphed into her hanyo form.

"We need to fly these people to the site of the old Demon slayer village." Sango told her indicating the cowering villagers.

"This could take awhile." Miu commented.

"There are a few of them." Sango agreed.

"Well then Miu let's get to work." Miroku said as he clapped a hand on her shoulder in an non-perverted gesture. Looking over the crowd Miroku called. "Okay people gather in groups of ten and the two of us will carry you to what will be your new home. Kohaku and Sango will be with the first two groups to help you get settled and started on rebuilding. And above all please remain calm."

It took two days but everybody was taken to the hidden village in the mountains and they were well on their way to rebuilding the village to its former glory. Though the ones training at the moment might have been having second thoughts.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Second thoughts hmm why would they be having second thoughts?

You know how strong Sango was before her demon blood was awakened. The ninja villagers are nowhere near that level so they have a ways to go.

That's very true but enough talk. Please review readers. Well that's enough rambling for this chapter see you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Review time Chris carry on.

Ok the first for today is from Yasame73.

wow this story has got me HOOKED! lolz really good story although the whole kids parts is kinda confusing at times cuz I get them mixed up, I think that this story has definatly got stuff goin on. cant wait till the nxt chapter! keep it going :)

I Thank you for the vote of confidence you should also read the story that led to this one as it's the sequal. Anyways we thank you.

The second review is from JadeKayla. This chapter was awsome! thanks for posting the next chapter so soon :)

Well there will be two chapters coming this time around enjoy.

The last review is from: japanesegirl13 ()

it is an entertaining story. and yes that can happen. i 'think' this may help. a 'recap' or 'explanation' at the beginning of each new chapter. a lot of stories are that way. maybe, a who's who just trying to help.

"In accordance with what japanesegirl13 () suggests we are going have a list of new main-ish characters with a description that aren't in the original series.

Inuyasha's cursed form looks like his mother except being a female red headed fox hanyou at present she has six tails. The first in seven centuries to attain that level of strength.

Kagome's cursed form looks like Sota except being a gray-silver haired fox hanyou at present he has six tails the second to attain that level of strength.

What can I say Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru though he has gotten nicer and more excepting.

Inuyasha and Kagome's sextuplets are as follows

Ayano: girl the oldest of the six. Silver hair dog ears to big for her head (meaning she needs to grow into them) and Ice blue eye's.

Yuuta: Boy the second child. Black and silver striped hair is full demon one gold eye one emerald green eye. His tail is the same color as his hair. Mated to Gishou a hanyo that was made by Naraku in an experiment.

Ryo: boy the third child. Born as dog. Silver hair black dog ears Emerald green eyes without pupils he also inherited his fathers Jusenkyo curse and at present has four tails in his cursed form.

Shizuka: girl the fourth child. Black hair human ears golden eyes without pupils.

Miu: girl the fifth child. Born as Dragon. Human ears silver hair with black tips about 4 in. from the end one Ice blue eye one gold eye. The ability to turn into a dragon and a full size dog demon, and the appearance of either as she chooses in her hanyou form.

Sakura: girl the sixth child. Red hair Steel gray eyes Her ears have silver tips her tail same coloration as her ears. Able to turn full dog demon but looks fox like.

Kagome-kun and Inuyasha-chan's triplets

Akira:The first born. Looks like his father at the moment only has one tail.

Izayoi:The second born. Looks like a red fox demon version of her grandmother

Konamaru:The third. a mix of both with his mothers green eyes and his fathers gray hair.

All kitsunes eyes become like a cats when they're mad. None of them inherited the jusenkyo curses.

Koga and Ayame's cubs are as follows.

Hyoga: Is the spitting image of his father and is in love with Ryo's girl side. It doesn't hurt that Ryo returns his affections.

Kaname: Is their yet unborn daughter.

Shippo and Soten are now mated with one child on the way.

Sota and Rin are mated with three children on the way with unique blood thanks to Naraku experimenting on Rin.

Fai :Their first is fully of their blood. He looks like Sota.

Akito :The second is part phoenix has red hair that looks like very stringy feathers He.

Akita :The daughter is part yukionna making her look similar to Yukina from Yu Yu Hakusho and she has the curse from the spring of drowned man turning her into a male fire demon.

Gishou: Mated to Yuuta has red hair used to be dark brown. Her eye's don't follow a normal kitsune hanyou's as her eye's are slitted all the time though they do turn from green to red when she's mad. At present she only has one tail.

Hiryu: The Two-tailed Neko hanyo Ayano found in one of the villages destroyed by Goshinki.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 12

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

"Well Miu how are the new demon slayers coming along?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"Not to bad. Some of them have decided to become hanyo like the original demon slayers descended from." She said as she fed the Two-tailed Neko hanyo they had taken to calling Hiryu.

"Naraku hasn't made an appearance for a week but that doesn't mean that we can relax. Last time he would disappear for a month or more then reappear stronger than ever. So he is definitely a threat." Kagome said changing the subject.

"We're stronger than Naraku was when y'all defeated him from what I've been told."

"True but I've also said he's a master of deception and discovering his enemy's strengths and weaknesses. Also he doesn't turn down using any means necessary to achieve his goals."

"I see so Goshinki was a means to test us."

"That would follow his profile."

"I wonder were he's hiding now?"

"He'll reveal himself when he wants to try and toy with us again."

Changing the subject Miu said. "It would seem to be a good thing to use the demon slayer village as a safe haven for hanyou."

"That would be an excellent idea. Now all we have to do is suggest it to Sango." Kagome replied after some thought.

*Splash * cold water hit the two looking up they saw the face of a very ticked off vixen looking at them.

"Oh hi Inuyasha." Kagome-kun said waving nervously.

"I'm almost due and the two of you are talking about leaving?" Inuyasha-chan practically screamed at her mate and daughter.

"Oh quit it's only been a month and a half." Kagome-kun tried consoling his mate.

"Did you you forget? Foxes have a shorter gestation than other dogs."

Laughing nervously Kagome-kun replied. "Your right I did forget. Sorry about that."

A week later found Inuyasha-chan screaming in pain from the contractions.

Kagome, Miu and Keimei (from the dragon slayer village) were the acting midwives.

Two boys and one girl were born after two hours. Though tired Inuyasha-chan stayed awake long enough for her and Kagome to decide on their names. The first born was named Akira. The second was named Izayoi because she closely resembled her grandmother. The third born was named Konamaru.

OOooOOooOOooOO

That's a short chapter isn't it.

Unfortunately yes. I couldn't really think of anything else to put in this chapter and you don't try to force writing it just doesn't work that way.

Just so you know The next few chapters will probably just be filler so that I'm not just making time skips but I might end up making a few here shortly.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 13

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

(AN:The following three characters from the Musk Dynasty will not be named as this is the only part of the story they'll be in.)

"Your lordship for what purpose must we bring the Open Water Kettle here to Japan?" The lords retainer asked once again of said object he was carrying.

"I've told you a thousand times it needs to be kept at a safe location so that our enemies can't revert to their original forms."

"Why must you keep explaining it m'lord he's never going to get it." The second retainer said hoping to quell further conversation.

"Silence." The flabbergasted Lord yelled holding his head in frustration. "Let's just get to the dog demon lords palace as fast as possible."

"Yes Sir." The two retainers chimed out.

About a days journey away the long awaited day had finally arrived.

"So how do you feel Inuyasha." Kagome asked her now male mate.

"Relieved to be back in my own body again." Inuyasha said as he sunk into the hot spring for some alone time with Kagome.

"Your female side is your body."

"You try staying in a body that you weren't born with 24-7 for eight months."

"I did if you recall."

"But you changed whenever you came in contact with hot water."

"Are you telling me that you don't like being called Okasan?"

"You try figuring out which group is calling."

"I do."

Now with a sheepish grin on his face Inuyasha replied. "Yes you do understand." As he started laughing nervously.

The next morning their was a knock on the gate as the Musk Dynasty representatives arrived.

Yuuta opened the peep hole. "What business do you have with this house?"

"We wish to speak with your ruler about insuring the safety of an important treasure."

*Tweet * Was all they heard as Yuuta whistled for his father.

The three when gasped in surprise when Inuyasha appeared in front of them.

"What business do you have with me?" Inuyasha asked glaring at them.

Clearing his throat the now nervous lord started. "Your excellency we have a valuable treasure from our clan here that we need you to protect."

"And why me?" Inuyasha asked now curious.

"We have heard you were trustworthy and the elders of my clan have decided that you were the best choice for protecting this." The Chinese Lord said as he held up the Open Water Kettle. "This one of our clans most prized possession."

"What is it for?"

"Ah yes. But first I must show what it's companion item does." He continued as he took the ladle from his retainer and splashed him with it leaving an angry duck sitting on the ground.

"He has a Jusenkyo curse. Your point is?"

"Interesting you should know of Jusenkyo."

"I've heard of it."

"The Ladle has a very unique quality." The lord explained as he heat water over a fire and poured it over the duck. "If a being has a curse from Jusenkyo it keeps them in that form."

"As interesting as that is. What is the kettle for?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the kettle.

"This is the Open Water Kettle my clans second most prized possession it counteracts the effects of the ladle." He explained as he poured the water from the kettle over the duck allowing for his retainer to return to normal.

"Did you have to do that again m'lord?" The ticked off retainer asked.

"You are the only one here with a Jusenkyo curse." The lord explained.

"That's not true." Inuyasha said then asked. "Can I borrow the ladle for a minute?"

With a quizzical look the lord gave his consent then Inuyasha called. "Hey Ryo can you come here a minute."

"Yes Otosan?" Ryo asked when he showed a second later.

Instead of answering Inuyasha splashed him with the ladle making him a she semi permanently. "Now I give my consent for you mating with that whelp of Koga's."

Throwing herself at Inuyasha yelling thank you repeatedly splashing him with water from the ladle in the process. At that moment Kagome was chasing three fox kits out of the gate after a few circuits around the court yard. *Splash * there went a bucket of cold water courtesy of Sakura onto her mother.

The three representatives of the Musk Dynasty stared with wide eyes at watching what is normally a daily occurrence in the Taisho household.

A few minutes later after everything had calmed back down and Inuyasha-chan had poured water from the kettle over herself the awestruck lord and his retainers continued.

"Well Milord since you are definitely familiar with jusenkyo it is imperative that we leave the Kettle in your care."

"Why do you need it protected is something going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well our wives want to return to their original forms so we need it someplace out of their reach." The lord said as he twiddled his thumbs. (AN: Anybody who has read the Ranma ½ manga will know what I'm talking about. For those who don't it's in Volume 24 where Ranma fights Herb.)

"What were they? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well they were animals that we had defeated and threw into the Nian-Ni-Chuan and then used the ladle to lock them in that form."

"I can sympathize with them. But also they did lose and the loser within reason is supposed to bend to the will of the winner. So your saying that they are trying to get a hold of the Open Water Kettle to return to whatever animal they were originally."

"Yes that is correct." Then the three prostrated themselves on the ground. "Please oh bearer of the fabled sixth tail help us with our plight."

"Um Miu since you seem to have a knack for hiding things I leave this to you." Inuyasha said as he passed off the kettle to his daughter.

"Thank you Milord we are forever in your dept."

"Well you can start by telling me something about the Amazon village."

Suddenly looking up with fear in their eyes the Lord asked. "What is it you wish to know?"

"How do you get in the tribes good graces?"

Shuddering at a memory the lord replied. "It's simple in word. But difficult in practice. All you must do is defeat the village head in battle."

"Interesting it wouldn't be a bad thing to make them allies." Inuyasha said thinking out loud.

Clinging to the hem of his kimono the three from the Musk begged him to reconsider.

"Why should I?"

"Please forgive us but we can't let you do that it is next to impossible to defeat the headmistress. And if you lose she chooses a bride for you among her people. Those already married will have their wife and children killed."

"If I should win what happens?"

"You officially become part of the Amazon tribe along with your family and if you defeat the head mistress soundly enough you can choose who will succeed her. But alas an outsider has never defeated the headmistress."

Cracking his knuckles Inuyasha. "A good a reason as any to have a little journey. You will act as our guide."

"Us but we can't do that."

"Then send us someone who can."

"Yes at once." The three said as they ran towards the nearest port to get away from Inuyasha.

Some time later as they boarded the boat that would carry them to the mainland

"He's mad."

"But we gave our word so as practitioners of the Shokei Fist we cannot go back on it."

"Yes it will be done on our word martial artists." The lord said as he held his fist in the air standing at the back of the boat as it left port.

OOooOOooOOooOO

What are you doing that stuff is from Ranma ½.

I know besides if you remember Myoga's son's mother is an Amazon.

I see so your setting up for what occurs in Ranma.

Yes I am.

Please review people this and the next few chapters are to tie it in with another Manga series by Rumiko Takashi.


	14. Chapter 14

Review time people first is japanesegirl13 I added to Maru's it's now Konamaru that should sound more appropriate I would think.

We would also like to thank JadeKayla as well for saying that this is stacking up to be the best story ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 14

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

A week after Miu returned from hiding the Open Water Kettle at mount Horaisan Naraku finally made his reappearance.

"Well Inuyasha it appears that you have finally returned to your lands." Naraku quipped.

"Fool I never left." Inuyasha returned as he drew Tessaiga.

"Oh? Hmmm How is that possible I never felt your presence and I only felt the presence of that priestess mate of yours periodically."

Smiling Inuyasha told him. "That is my little secret. To be filed away with the secret of my night of weakness."

"I will find out all of your secrets just you wait."

"I dare ya to try." Inuyasha said smiling as he thought. 'W_hat he doesn't know is that the nights of weakness stopped they night Miroku and Sango were married.'_

'_You are lucky that I'm the only one that can read your mind. Now get your head into the battle.'_ Kagome thought reprimanding him.

"You stay he's mine." Inuyasha told his children who were raring to go.

"Do you want to remove your training weights Otosan?" Shizuka asked.

"No I can defeat him encumbered thus." Inuyasha told her.

"Trainings weights? You barely defeated me before in your your true demon form, And you didn't even defeat me it was that hanyou swordsmith that almost did me in." Naraku taunted.

"Well almost thirteen years can allow for a lot of improvement Naraku."

"No fight me at your full strength because in order for you to even have a prayer of defeating me you need everything you've got." Naraku said smiling.

The smile on Naraku's face faded and turned to fear as he watched Inuyasha drop the crater producing weights on after the other.

Groaning as he rubbed his shoulders and lightly hopped around Inuyasha told Naraku. "Thank you for insisting. It's been twelve years since I have taken these weights off so my body feels light as a feather without them."

Seeing that he had lost before the battle had even begun Naraku followed the only course of action open to him he ran straight at Inuyasha whom prepared for his frontal assault. But rather than attack Inuyasha he ran right by him and grabbed Shizuka knocking her Katana from her grasp and enclosing himself in a barrier.

"If nothing else has gotten stronger I must say that my barriers have." Naraku said with a smile on his face.

"Release Shizuka now you bastard." Inuyasha screamed at him as the rest of the people standing in the clearing stood in shock at the turn of events.

"Why should I? She is the only thing standing between me and certain death." Naraku said congratulating himself on his genius.

Shizuka though wasn't going down without a fight as she brought her elbow up to bury it in his gut the air around them shimmered as the world around her disappeared. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha screaming. "**SHIZUKA**."

"Shizuka." Inuyasha whispered as he stood in a daze from the loss of one of his children.

A minute or so later. *Slap Slap Slap * "Snap out of it Inuyasha." Kagome told him as she slapped him back to reality.

"She gone." Inuyasha said with downcast eyes.

"No she's not. Naraku apparently has fused himself with a demon that had the ability to defy time."

Immediately looking up into Kagome's face he asked. "So she's fine?"

"She should be I don't know what time period they were transported to. And from what I have heard about this particular ability you don't even reappear in the same location."

"Will you be able to tell were she is when she reappears?" Inuyasha asks expectantly.

"Anybody that can sense demon energy should be able to feel her presence within a hundred mile radius."

"That's all?."

"That's all. That's a very large area. Give me a break. There probably isn't anyone alive that could sense further." Kagome shot back clearly ticked off.

A few minutes prior all Shizuka was thinking. '_What's going on? What's this weird feeling?'_ Because it felt like her insides were distorting and rearranging themselves as her vision was becoming distorted. The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of a battlefield feeling the air currents of lead projectiles zipping by her as she elbowed Naraku in the gut forcing him to let her go as he shimmered into another time period.

Bolting off the field she shouted. "Where am I?"

**Back in the feudal era**

Five weeks passed before the guide from Jusenkyo made his appearance Inuyasha's attitude had improved considerably in those five weeks.

"Hello good demons I am guide requested to lead you to Amazon village. Me no understand why you wish to see amazons very hostile to outsiders."

"We're going so lead the way guide." Inuyasha commanded.

"Very good may take three four weeks to get there so be patient good sir."

The trip to the amazon village was uneventful so they arrived in two rather than three weeks. Miu and Ryo were left in Japan to oversea the western lands so unfortunately they couldn't fly.

"Ah we here in village of amazon warriors. You wish to fight head women of village? Very careful you must be Perfume no push over."

Cracking his knuckles Inuyasha smiled as he said. "Just the way I like it." While he changed himself to look like a silver haired human with gold eye's then he called out. "Perfume come out and fight me."

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Interesting how is this fight going to unfold dare I ask?"

"Chris shut up it's your deranged mind that that part of the story is coming from."

Scratching his head Chris asked. "Really?" Then looking at Shane he asked. "Do I know you?"

*Konk * Bump grows on Chris's head. "Of course you do you Idiot you're me."


	15. Chapter 15

Since the story was stopped before the fight how does it play out?

Don't look at me your the one writing the fight scene.

I see well people grab some popcorn get comfortable. Don't spill the soda on the key board and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 15

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

"Perfume come out and fight me." Was the call that rang out over the otherwise calm morning air.

As the head mistress was roused from sleep she thought. '_Who wishes to join my village today_?'

After taking her time getting ready so as to make the challenger angry she finally showed up after an hour. Looking around she saw a group of people just lounging around. One a young man with long silver hair tied back in a braid immediately leapt from his resting place in a tree and landed in a fighting stance unknown to her.

"You must be Perfume the leader of the Amazons." He told her calmly radiating confidence and none of the anger she had grown accustomed to from her other opponents surprising her.

"I am. And who might my challenger be?" she said as she fell into her own fighting stance.

"It matters not who I am until I have either won or lost. You can come at we with whatever you have at your disposal."

Now she was starting to get angry at this stranger that dared to taunt her on her home turf. Without thinking she lashed out at him as she screamed "Chestnuts Roasting on an open fire." Her opponent didn't even look like he was moving as he dodged her barrage of fists. Then he grabbed both of her hands. Flipped her on her back and declared. "I can do this all day. I won't blame you if you quit now."

Grunting she flipped over his head wrenching from his grasp as she did so and aimed a kick at his head he disappeared and she found herself flying skyward with her back smarting. Somersaulting in the air on her way down she called out "Secret technique Flying dragon's strike." If the blow had hit a normal person they would have been history. But not only was he not obliterated he brought her spinning body to a stand still.

'_What is he? He's not attacking he's just dodging or stopping my attacks without flinching_.' she thought as she calmed herself so as not to lose any advantage she might have had before losing her cool.

"What are you?" She asked actually getting a good look at him for the first time. Claw like fingernails made themselves visible on his hands as he answered. "What I am isn't important but you should be able to figure it out."

"Are you not a hanyo from the island nation?"

"Well no since in hiding it now that you figured it out." he answered stood before her in his full hanyou glory.

A loud gasp came from the gathered crowd of onlookers as everybody recognized who was standing before them.

"The great hanyou lord Inuyasha." The village head said as the village prostrated themselves on the ground.

"Ok this is embarrassing." Inuyasha mumbled before he called to the crowd. "I don't need you bowing to me. I am the same as you just stronger than you."

"For what reason would you grace our humble village with your presence?"

"I wished to become allies with you, and from my sources the easiest way to achieve was to defeat the village head in combat."

"It is apparent to myself and the elders that if you had wished you could have defeated me in the first five seconds." Perfume said as the village elders shook their heads in agreement vigorously. "Furthermore your prowess are well known to us so as an exception to the rule we would make you and your clan members of our village simply by you asking."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain started falling drenching everything and making the crowd soaked in seconds.

"The rumors are true." "Seven tails." "There's two of them." "Will they be the next of the fabled nine tailed kitsune?" These and the like were heard whispered through the villagers as they stared in Awe at Inuyasha-chan and Kagome-kun.

"What is it with you people?" Inuyasha-chan asked a little miffed.

"Forgive them it's just that the last documented kitsune stronger than a five tail in our village was over six hundred years ago." Perfume said.

"I see. So were does that leave us?" Kagome-kun asked.

"You are considered a part of the Amazon tribe. Though because of your status as the most powerful kitsune at present you do not need to reside here at the village."

"Well that's convenient." Inuyasha-chan said.

"Furthermore as the leader of a branch of the Amazons you have the authority to decide your successor or split your group apart and designate who should lead that group. Though you can over rule the leader of the branch tribe."

"How does that work between yourself and I?" Inuyasha-chan asked.

"We are on the same hierarchy level in that respect and my successors would be under you as you would be their senior."

The villagers had dispersed by this time going about their daily tasks before the two Amazon leaders could discuss things further a very familiar and ominous aura touched their senses.

"What's he doing here?" Kagome-kun asked.

"Who?" Perfume asked.

Her question was answered by an ominous voice.

"Yuuta, Gishou fancy meeting you two here. Where ever here is."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Your ending it there.

Of course. Why would I go further?

Because the fight was short wasn't it?

No Perfume saw that it was futile to continue so she gave the fight to Inuyasha.

I see. Well apparently Naraku shows up but we still don't know where Shizuka is.

That will be revealed in a few chapters though I don't know exactly when.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 16

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

"Naraku what are you doing here in China?" Gishou asked venomously.

"I see I'm on the mainland near the cursed springs no less. How fortuitous I need to collect some water for my experiments." Naraku said nonchalantly looking like he had injected himself with blood from a turtle demon and a fire demon. Plus he still had control over his appearance as he did the last time he fought Inuyasha's pack.

"How is that possible?" Ayano quietly asked dumbfounded.

"As your sister Miu can transform into both a dragon and a dog demon or a combination of both. That is the power of mixing blood from multiple demons." Naraku said gloating. He wasn't attacked because they wished to hear what Naraku had to say. "So you wish to hear what knowledge I've gleaned these last forty years." Seeing the surprised looks on their faces he asked. "What how long has it been for you?"

"Almost two months." Yuuta answered.

"I see so that means I'm possibly stronger than that insolent father of yours." Naraku said as he looked around. "By the way where is Inuyasha."

"Right here." Inuyasha said as he walked from behind a wall cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"So I'm forty years older than the last time you fought me. This time but you haven't gotten any older. So how much stronger am I?"

"You wish to fight my full strength then. Don't you?" Inuyasha asked as he started unstrapping his training weights.

"Oh yes I have got to see this since the last time we fought I didn't even fight you I just fled with one of your daughters."

"I must ask. What did you do with her?" Inuyasha asked as he fell into his fighting stance drawing Tessaiga.

"Her? She got away from me sometime during the eighteenth century. In the middle of a battlefield no less. So I know not her fate." Naraku said smiling.

"You bastard." Inuyasha yelled as he rushed Naraku at blinding speed.

Naraku turned his arms as hard as any turtle and turned the Tessaiga aside letting it bury itself in the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Naraku sneered.

"Are you kidding I'm just getting warmed up." Inuyasha said as he released Tessaiga causing it to revert to it's untransformed state.

'_He's leaving his sword? Is he wanting to fight me in his transformed state? Hmm this will be interesting._' Naraku thought as Inuyasha punched him sending him flying about fifty feet.

'_Such power. What has he done to attain this level. Without combining blood from stronger demons no less.'_

"You seem surprised Naraku."

"What have you done to attain this level of power? The last time I fought you about four hundred years in the future you fought me just hard enough to send me packing."

"I'll keep that in mind." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles preparing to clobber Naraku.

"That's a mean look on your face what's causing it I wonder?" Naraku quipped still confident.

"You have caused my family and countless other families grief. So today you die." Inuyasha said as he proceeded to pummel Naraku.

After Naraku was beaten within an inch of his life he prepared to cross time again to fight Inuyasha at another time.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha said as he retrieved Tessaiga transforming it into it's black state.

"Meidou Zangetsuha" He yelled as he cut Naraku in half the Meidou sucking both halves into the depths of hell.

"No it can't end this way." Yelled as his body was sucked into the void.

"Well that's over with." Kagome-kun said.

"Not quite." Inuyasha said putting Tessaiga away as he picked up a little spider.

"What how did you know it's me?" The little spider yelled at him.

"Kagome I leave him to you." Inuyasha told him.

Smiling Kagome-kun answered. "My pleasure." As he took the spider that was Naraku from Inuyasha and purified him with his spiritual energy.

"It's finally finished. For now anyways." Inuyasha said.

"Yes it is." Kagome-kun said letting out a sigh.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Well it seems that Naraku is finally dead." Chris commented.

"Yes he is but because of his ability to travel through time we'll run into him a few more times."

"I see well we'll see y'all next time so please review."


	17. Chapter 17

Review time people again we have our favorite reviewer Jadekayla with this review.

hi! its me! I just want to say, so far, i find this one of the best storys

EVER!

Thank you for that. Next what appears to be their younger sisters we have novabella who had this to say.

hello. I am jade and kaylas yunger sisters, nova and bell. jade and kayla

sigested this story and we think it is AMASING!(BTW i am a horibal speller.

sorry.)

Don't worry about your spelling at least I can make out what it says. And you might of wanted to read Playful Times first to get some background.

FYI This chapter is going to time skip 300 years and start were we left off with Shizuka. On another note The rest of her family has fought Naraku twice and let get away since he had already been defeated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 17

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

'_What's going on? What's this weird feeling?'_ Shizuka thought because it felt like her insides were distorting and rearranging themselves as her vision was becoming distorted. The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of a battlefield feeling the air currents of lead projectiles zipping by her as she elbowed Naraku in the gut forcing him to let her go as he shimmered into another time period.

Bolting off the field she shouted. "Where am I?"

She felt a sharp pang in her right leg as a ball ripped through her thigh and fractured her femur.

She collapsed as the pain caused her to slip into unconsciousness.

Some time later some of the soldiers were combing the field searching for survivors.

"Hello. What have we here?" One young soldier asked when he spotted the odd looking girl among the dead and dying.

'_She's beautiful. Dressed weird but beautiful just the same.'_ He thought as he picked her up to carry her off the field.

"Who's the girl Christopher?" A fellow soldier asked chuckling.

"None of your business George." Chris shot back as he walked into the field hospital.

"What have we here." The physician asked seeing the girl in Chris's arms.

"She has a broken leg. Knowing what y'all do your not touching her." He told the head doctor.

"I suppose you've set broken bones before?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. My own." Came the reply.

"If it's to broken it'll have to be removed."

"That's your answer to everything. The only time something need to be removed is if you have blood poisoning."

"Your kidding right?" The doctor asked.

Ignoring the doctor Chris went to work splinting the girls leg.

The next morning found Christopher asleep at Shizuka's bedside when she awoke.

"Where am I?" She asked as she opened her eyes taking in her surroundings noticing the man asleep in a chair by the bed she found herself asleep in. As she tried to get up felt the broken leg memory coming back.

'_Oh right that's what happened_.' she thought remembering the battlefield.

"Uhn." Christopher groaned as he came out of his slumber. "Oh I see your awake."

'_Hmm I'm somewhere that speaks english. I'm glad Otousan made us learn english._' Shizuka thought. "I'm fine." She slowly said as she formed the somewhat unfamiliar words.

"I see that english isn't your first language." Chris said.

Putting her right hand behind her head and putting a silly grin on her face she asked. "Where am I and what year is it?"

With a questioning look on his face he answered. "It's August 23rd 1776, and your in the soon to be state of Virginia."

He was surprised by the look of horror on the girls face.

"What is it?"

"It's 1776?" She whispered.

His expression again changing to a questioning look again.

His face becoming passive again he asked. "So may I ask your name? Mines Christopher."

"My name is Shizuka." The girl told him

"Shizuka. Your definitely not from around here are you?" Christopher asked.

"Well no. Actually I'm from halfway around the world." Shizuka answered getting used to speaking in english again.

"Really and where would that be?"

"Japan."

"Never heard of it."

"And you won't. Not in a normal persons lifetime anyway."

"Pardon my asking but how old are you I'm 17."

"I'm almost 13."

"What?" Christopher yelled taken aback. "B-b-but you look at least my age." he added as he started scrutinizing her face.

"Back off." Shizuka angrily said with her hand on his throat.

"Ok ok don't overreact." Christopher said with his hands held up in defeat.

Another soldier stuck his head into the tent and said. "Well I see that your awake. How are you?"

"I'm fine. My leg will be healed in a week."

"Wha-. How is that possible you shouldn't be on that leg for at least two months." They both exclaimed at the same time.

Some distance away in the Aleutian mountains a pair of people were running toward were Shizuka was resting.

"It seems that we were right in placing somebody on every continent. Eh Gishou." Yuuta said.

"Now this will be interesting seeing your sister after all these years and she's almost 300 hundred years younger than you." The five-tailed Gishou told her mate.

"We need to tell Otousan and Okasan that she's reappeared."

"Already done." Gishou said. "You need to work on that."

"Ya your right. I must be losing it."

"Quit it old man."

"You ain't no spring chicken either." Yuuta shot back.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Hmm so I'm finally in the story.

Yes you are. Happy now?

Quite.

Though we won't be seeing much of you.

Hey no fair.

Just be glad you're in the story.

Whatever can you please review this dopes work. So that he can stop harassing me.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 18

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

While Yuuta and Gishou were retrieving Shizuka at the other end of the continent somewhere deep in the rocky mountains Ayano was overseeing the training of humans made hanyou do to Naraku's experiments.

"What is this." Ayano told the student she was working with at the moment named Running Deer of the Navajo. As she looked like a collection of different body parts from her animal, hanyou and human parts.

"Sorry I don't know what's going on I've only recently been turned into a half animal."

"I tell you time after time your a hanyou half demon due to the process Naraku used to change you. *Grr * how many more times did appear before he appeared that time otousan killed him." Ayano mumbled angrily then she yelled at another one. "Hey don't try and eat your fellows Wolf suppress your animal instincts."

"I'm sorry but I'm hungry."

"Then go and eat something that's already been prepared for consumption. Did those two have to leave me to oversee all of these dysfunctional people." Ayano mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"Miss Ayano?" A quiet voice asked as Ayano felt a hand on her leg.

Looking down she asked. "What is it little one?"

"Don't you like us?" The little girl asked with a hurt look in her eye's .

"Of course I like y'all I'm just frustrated at the moment." Ayano assured the girl. "Partly because Naraku left most of you in an incomplete state. We're trying to keep y'all alive and able to fully function."

"You do care." The little girl screamed happily as she clamped her arms around Ayano's leg.

"Ok please let go I have work to do." Ayano said as she pried the half lynx girl from her leg.

"Please take me with you." The Ayano had named Hikari pleaded with big puppy eye's.

"Stop it your half Neko. The look doesn't work for you." Ayano said chuckling though she relented. "Fine let's go get that pervert hiding over there." She continued pointing towards the hot springs close by.

With a smile Hikari shook her head in agreement. A few minutes later found them hiding behind a little man that looked to be part flea demon.

Smiling she yelled. "Happosai what are you doing here?"

"Ahhhh." He screamed jumping six feet in the air. "L-l-l-lady Ayano what are doing here?" He asked turning around.

"i could ask you the same thing." Ayano said the anger evident in her voice.

"Well." Stopping and seeming to ponder his situation Happosai answered. "I have no excuse."

"Then I should send you back to Japan by the fast route."

With fear on his face Happosai pleaded. "No anything but that please."

"I'm not feeling very forgiving at the moment so your going back now." Ayano said as she was tying up Happosai.

"No you can't do this to me."

"I can and I am." She answered as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together with the forefingers and middle fingers standing erect in front of her face. A few seconds later Happosai appeared to blink out and Izayoi appeared in his place.

"What am I doing here? Oh it's only you Ayano."

"Only Ayano. Well now I know what you think of your sister."

"Sorry it's just that I happened to be standing where you sent whatever you were sending. What were you sending anyway?"

"Happosai."

"Enough said." Izayoi said smirking.

In japan at that moment Happosai had his own problems.

"So Happosai what did you do this time?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at the tied up man.

"Oh nothing nothing at all."

"For Ayano to do that to you it has to be more than just nothing. You were peaking at some girls bathing weren't you?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up Happosai.

"Yes I was peaking. I'll admit." Happosai answered crying while doing so.

"I think I'll just leave you tied up a little while for punishment though."

"You just wait I'll get you back for this."

"And I'll bet one of my descendants will beat you to a pulp."

"Just you wait I'll get my revenge." Happosai continued ranting.

Carrying him to a storage building were he locked him up. "You'll stay here till you cool off."

"Let me out of here right now." Happosai yelled to the air since Inuyasha had walked off to take care of other business.

"Yuuta what are you doing here?" Shizuka asked when they snuck into her tent after smelling the familiar scent of him and Gishou for a few hours.

"What do you mean? We're here to get you of course."

"Well I didn't know if y'all had been killed during the Demon hunts that occurred world wide according to Otosan."

"They did occur but we were in hiding along with as many good demons as possible."

"Well I'm glad. What about our family did everyone make it?"

"Yes everyone is fine and we have a few more siblings and the like." Smiling Yuuta added. "Though through a cruel twist of fate your youngest great-nieces, and great-nephews are older than you."

"That is unfortunate. Isn't it?" Shizuka said laughing.

"Ya well let's get you home." Gishou said as she picked Shizuka up to carry her back to the rockies.

Later Chris came by the tent to check on Shizuka but found the tent empty. "Where did she go?" He asked no one in particular when he caught sight of a note that he picked up and read.

Thank you for taking care of my sister. Yuuta.

Looking out over the tents toward the setting sun he thought. '_At least I know she'll be taken care of. So long Shizuka'_

Some distance away Shizuka asked Yuuta. "What were you writing as we left the tent?"

"A thank you note."

"When did you learn to write english?"

"You kind of have to when you've lived in England for 50 years."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Don't you think that you could have ended that chapter a little bit better.

I just thought that something needed to happen since this is the last chapter you'll be in.

**What**

You don't have to scream.

**But I'm only in two chapters.**

Be glad you were in the story at all. Please review hopefully Chris will calm down by the next chapter.

**What did I do to deserve getting kicked out of this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

New Struggles Ch 19

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

*Click * The lock on the storage building slid into the unlocked position as the door opened.

"Alright Happosai you can come out now." Inuyasha said as he looked at a rather pathetic looking little man.

"Girls I need to see beautiful girls." Happosai mumbled in his stupor of denial.

Untieing Happosai Inuyasha said. "Don't you need to go bug Cologne."

His eyes bugged out at the name. "Cologne I'm coming my dear." He yelled as he raced off leaving a dust trail.

"That'll keep him busy for a few months." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha looking where Happosai had just run.

"Let's just say I gave him some motivation." Inuyasha answered smugly. "Oh and Shizuka has been located. Ayano had a message attached to Happosai when she sent him here."

"I see. Umm where's Izayoi?"

"She's in america."

"Well I hope that being transported like that won't hurt the pups."

"According to Ayano it didn't when Gishou was sent through."

"That's good."

Back in america just crossing the Mississippi Gishou, Shizuka, and Yuuta were setting up camp for the night.

"Interesting land so far. Don't you think?" Yuuta asked Shizuka.

"Yes very it's different from everything else I've seen so far." Shizuka answered.

Smiling Gishou said. "You haven't seen anything yet. Next to the Himalayas in Asia these two continents hold the worlds most rugged mountain range."

"How do you know?"

"Well it's been almost 300 years so you could say we've had time. It's just to bad that the Spaniards had to bring down the Inca empire because we got along with them really well." Gishou said reminiscing.

"You can't bring them back it's over and done with you know that." Yuuta said

"I know just wishing is all." Gishou replied with a downcast look.

"It's the price you have to pay for living as long as we do."

"I know. It's just that I miss friends that have died." Gishou replied as she started to cry.

Comforting his mate Yuuta said. "It's okay. About time we got to sleep anyway."

The next morning found everybody in a much better mood.

"You know it's probably about time for another family reunion." Yuuta said out of the blue.

"Family reunion? What's that for?" Shizuka asked.

"There are enough of us that every five to ten years at the Amazon village to catch up on whats been going on." Gishou answered.

"I see."

OOooOO

"So who's going to show up at the reunion this year?" Izayoi asked Ayano.

"Well everybody from here will be going since I can't leave them alone or they would literally eat one another."

"Then that puts the count up to almost two hundred."

"How do you know?"

"I'm the organizer this time around."

"I would hate to have your job." Ayano said grimacing.

"I really didn't want it either but I was the only one available to tackle the project."

"So how far along are you."

"Almost a month." (AN:Izayoi mated with Hiryu need some idea for these three kits or kittens or both take your pick2.)

"Hopefully this doesn't interfere with planning."

"It's not going to occur for four to five months so they'll be equivalent of about six to eight months old. No big deal Eh."

"I guess not. Since your here can you please grow us a few more dwellings we seem to be running out of space."

Sighing Izayoi answered. "You know it sucks that me and aunt Sakura are the only ones that can manipulate plants."

"Don't forget Gishou controls water it helps to drastically cut the amount of time it takes to find water and dig holes." Ayano pointed out.

"Yes Otosan (Kagome-kun) controls Water, Okasan (Inuyasha-chan) controls Fire, Shippo controls Fire, Ryo controls Metals, Sakura controls Lightening, Akira controls Wind, and Konamaru has a way with animals that they want to obey him." Izayoi said counting them off on her fingers.

Ayano nodded "That about covers everyone." *Sniff * "Gishou, Yuuta and Shizuka have arrived."

As Shizuka walked through the trees into the clearing Ayano ran and hugged her sister.

"Hey Ayano I heard that it's been a while since last I saw you."

"267 years is a long time to have not seen a sibling that's supposed to be the same age as you but now is much younger." Ayano admonished her.

"So now there is a reunion to go to. Well then I'll be able to meet everyone that has been born since I was gone."

OOooOO

"Well Kagome our family will finally be all together again." Inuyasha told Kagome as he cuddled with her watching the sunset.

"Yes it'll make everything seem to be alright in this crazy world." Kagome said sighing in contentment.

"Till the end of time we look forward to tomorrow." They both said as the sun faded over the horizon."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Wait the story ends there.

I see no reason to show how this reunion turns out because I will go into detail next story. But I will say it goes very well.

And I will just say we'll see you next story when Ranma Saotome comes into the picture.

Thank you for reading and please review. And don't miss the sequel to the sequel. Secrets Revealed. Sayanora.


End file.
